


With Her Sole on Fire

by AlohaRyda



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Farmhand!Adora, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Adora (She-Ra), Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlaw!Catra, Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), cowboys and outlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaRyda/pseuds/AlohaRyda
Summary: May 1885,Catra C. Weaver finds herself running from the only people she ever considered family. That 'family' happens to be the most notorious outlaw gang this side of the Crimson Waste, The Horde. She gets shot the night of her escape but manages to find solace in the old barn of a conveniently placed ranch.-Or-Adora Grey finds a severely wounded gun toting -that's much too beautiful to be a criminal- lady passed out in the hay and decides to keep her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 202
Kudos: 997





	1. Found Heaven in The Barn

May 1885, 12:59 a.m.

Frantic, frantic is how Catra feels, fleeing on horseback in the dead of night, from the world of thievery and lies. The only world she knew. The summer air feels hot and thick in her throat, each ragged breath she takes is like she’s drowning. She has to get farther away, farther and farther away still.

The full moon is out, looming high in the night sky, illuminating the Crimson Waste. An expansive land of hot desert and rocky plateaus, her soon-to-be former home. It would be almost peaceful if not for the rumbling of hooves behind her, the shouts and curses of her past gaining on her. Her ‘Family’ trying to bring her home, to make her do-

“ _Do what I ask of you_.” His words rang in Catra’s ears along with the grunts of exertion from the steed beneath her. Saint, his hooves thundering into the dusty earth with steady rhythm, carrying her to safety. Acting every bit true to his name.

Something whizzes past her left ear, then another on her right. Sounds of gunshots fill the night. Catra doesn’t need to look back to know they’re aiming for her head. She keeps her eyes trained forward, watching the walls of her target get closer, the Whispering Woods.

‘I can lose them easily in there.’ She thinks, ‘I just have to reach it.’

She shakes out of her thought and dares to look behind her, three riders, varying in size, she knows exactly who each of them are. Hulking Rogelio, with his calm heart. Powerful Lonnie, a good head on her shoulder. And lanky little Kyle, you can’t let his squirrely looks fool you. Of course they’d be the ones sent to bring her ‘home’. They know her best, they grew up together. 

None of their guns are drawn though, and Kyle seems to be doing something… odd with his hands. Pointing? Catra gasps, there’s a fourth-

A gunshot, deafening in her ears, turning her head she sees a figure to her right, galloping at blistering speed towards her, their gun held straight. Another gunshot, then warmth, pain following quickly after. The bullet hits clean into the side of her abdomen, she hisses, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out.

“No you fucking don’t!” She grunts, collecting the reins in one hand, and reaches for her revolver with the other. She barely aims at them before firing two shots. The rider pulls away, causing their horse to reel, but not bucking them off.

Catra takes the moment to slack her grip on the reins and squeeze her thighs tighter. Saint takes cue, and gallops faster towards the woods. “Almost there, almost there…”

More gunshots fill the night, bullets barely missing her, a few missing her entirely. The rider that shot her, is cursing at the trio, most likely telling them to actually shoot her. Their reluctance is apparent, and Catra promises to be grateful later.

Catra whips the reins again, wind causing her hair to sting her face along with hot tears. She barrels right into the woods, into safety. Weaving between the trees and ducking their branches. She doesn’t dare slow until the shouting is replaced with nothing but quiet.

_

Catra rides a while longer, before coming to a stop. Looking back behind her, she can hardly make out anything in the darkness, not even the moon can pierce the canopies of the woods.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and groans. Right, she was shot.

With a huff, she slides off her horse, clutching her side. She pulls out her satchel from the saddle back, taking out some whiskey and cloth. Not the best tools to clean a wound but it’ll have to do. 

Stalking over to the base of a large twisty tree, Catra sits. She opens the bottle and brings the cloth over it, tipping it upside down and back up quickly. Peeling up her stained white shirt. She steels herself before slapping the cloth over the wound and makes a sound much like a yowl.

Saint startles, rearing back, digging his hoof in the soft earth over and over. “Hush boy it’s okay. Just hurt’s a bit is all.” Catra tries to console him through clenched teeth.

She continues talking to him “Need to get moving again though, the woods may be haunted but if I wasn't scared to come in, neither would they.” She stays sitting for a moment, head resting back against the tree’s trunk.

With a painful huff she brings herself to her feet and starts walking over to him, when three gunshots ring out. Saint lets out a high whine, falling to his side with a thud, kicking his feet and craning his neck, he pants. There’s two bullet holes where his shoulder meets his neck. He’s been shot.

Catra turns to where the shots came from and curses, she can’t see them but she hears their horses. She has no time, she can’t do anything for Saint now. Quickly she goes over to him, un-holstering her revolver from her belt.

“I won’t let you suffer boy, I’m so sorry.” she pats his flank a couple of times, before standing, aiming…

She collects her rifle and as much of her things as she can, looks back once, twice, before peeling off, stumbling over roots, almost tripping on some rocks. Her breath is ragged, and she can feel the sting of her wound. She looks back, still unable to see the riders, but the sounds of their hoofbeats are getting louder and louder, assaulting her ears.

Catra looks forward and stumbles, clutching tightly at her satchel as she falls right over a ledge, rolling down the hill beneath it. It feels like she was hitting every rock, every stick, every sharp fucking object on her way down. 

She lands with a disgusting slap, right into mud. She lays there for a moment, before rolling onto her back, squinting, that ‘ledge’ seems more like a cliff from down here. She freezes when she hears hooves from way above, cantering about, before they grow distant, fading back in the way they came. Hopefully they’re gone for good.

Catra closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. Saint, her best friend, gone. He was the first horse she ever tamed alone, but like her, he was still wild deep down.

And now he’s gone. Wild in Heaven, while she goes to Hell.

_

Thunder shatters through the sky.

When Catra opens her eyes again, the sky is starting to shift hues, dawn’s coming. She must’ve passed out. Droplets of rain hit her cheek and she groans rolling over onto her stomach and sits up, reaching for her satchel as she looks ahead of her. There, sat neatly, a farm, across a field of wheat. How hasn’t she noticed it before?

 _‘You were being chased, dumbass’_ She muses to herself. Right.

Catra stands, and ungracefully falls back on her rear in the mud. Her ankle feels like hell, she must’ve sprained it in the fall. She stands again, slowly this time, slinging her satchel over her back and looks around. Her rifle sits half buried in the muddy bank and uses it as a crutch, she’ll clean it later. She slowly staggers towards the farm.

By the time Catra makes it, the storm has come in full force, but she has a better look at the place. It’s more of a ranch than anything, there’s a horse stable, a large corral with 3 barrels settled in it. A modestly sized home painted an ugly white, it’s roof was made of wooden shingles, some are missing. The lights are off inside, good, the owners are still asleep. There was an old dog sleeping on the porch, but he doesn’t seem to stir as Catra limps by.

Near the edge of the ranch sat an old barn, red in color, maybe blue she couldn’t tell. A perfect place to lay low, even if just for the night. The sharp pain in her side says otherwise though. “Two nights maybe” She groans as she reaches the heavy doors. She uses all her strength to slide one open, slipping inside then shutting it behind herself.

Catra lets her eyes adjust as she steps in further, the barn itself isn’t that big, but there’s an open space in the middle, a- uh... plow? Off to the side, tools hanging around the walls, piles of wood… farmer stuff. No horses though, do they not stay in barns? There’s a second level above, but there’s a large curtain obscuring most of the view.

She notices a haystack in the corner, half hidden by fencing. Catra slowly makes her way towards it, dropping her satchel and rifle to the ground beside it, before flopping down herself.

The dry hay smell is calming as all the adrenaline she’s been riding off of is gone, and she can feel herself slipping away. The pain in her side is ever present but she’s too exhausted to deal with it now. She’ll clean it more in the morning, for now she’ll just close her eyes, and try to forget tonight.

Forget everything, forget her family.

* * *

Adora wakes with a start, despite sleeping in the barn’s top floor for the past 6 years, the sound of it’s heavy doors still surprises her. The storm rumbling over-head doesn’t help her much either. She rolls over to her side and looks out the window, the sun hasn’t even broken the horizon yet. She waits and listens before moving. Then she hears a soft thud and a clatter of a- what is that?

Intrigued Adora sits up, quietly getting out of her bed and tip-toes to the curtain, pulling it back just enough to get a good look out. There’s no one there. She steps forward, dropping the curtain closed behind her and makes her way towards the ladder before a pitiful sounding groan stops her.

“Ah! What?” Adora has to stop herself from jumping. 

“Charlie?” she waits, “Charles is that you?”

No response.

Steeling herself, Adora descends the ladder slowly. When she reaches the bottom she looks around, nothing’s out of the ordinary. Another groan and she does jump this time, turning her body towards the sound but not her head.

“Charlie, if you’re tryin’ to scare me this early in the mornin’ y’got another thing comin’.”

She turns her head this time, but she isn’t greeted by a head of unruly blonde hair. Instead it’s a head of unruly… black or brown hair? It’s caked in mud is what it is, giving its owner a wild like look.

Adora shuffles closer, but her foot kicks something hard. She looks down and sees a rifle and heavy looking bag. A burglar? She should tell the family. She starts towards the doors, but stops when she hears a weak whimper. 

Against her better judgment she walks back to the knocked out burglar and squats in front of them...her. 

A lady, an extremely pretty, yet mucky looking lady is passed out in the hay. 

Leaning close she can make out furrowed brows, closed eyes with long lashes, and a gently curved nose with freckles dancing across it. Despite the dry cracks on her lips, they’re parted slightly and look so soft… _Stop_ **.**

She stands again, coughing into her fist. _Pretty lady aside, she’s probably a burglar. And she’s… she is- bleeding!_ A lot! She spots a dark red spot staining the woman’s shirt, she’s hurt. If she doesn’t help her now, she’ll die. Even if the woman may be a potential burglar, a living burglar is better than a dead one. Right?

Adora reaches for her, hoisting the woman over her shoulder. She’s so small and light it surprises her, weird for a thief. _Or maybe it’s not._ Adora shakes her head, grabbing the woman’s bag too. She ponders for a bit while looking at the rifle on the ground, before deciding to kick it underneath the workbench. She’ll bring it up later.

Carrying her up the ladder was much easier than Adora thought. She quickly goes over to her bed, pulling the covers further down and gently places the woman atop it. She leaves to fetch some water and clean cloth from below. The woman’s blood has soaked all the way through her shirt and she was gasping. Adora needs to get it off but- she hesitates, she should ask permission first.

She gently taps the woman’s cheek twice and waits, nothing. She does so three more times, but the girl is out cold. ‘ _Okay, that’s fine, it’s to help her so it should be fine._ ’ Adora tries to convince herself.

“I promise to apologize when y’wake up Miss.” Despite her large hands, Adora deftly unties the knot holding the woman’s shirt together. Pulling it open, she trains her eyes on the wound and not her chest, and sets herself to work.

-

By the time Adora finishes, the sun has broken the horizon and the storm has passed, leaving only early morning fog. She slumps back in the chair she has pulled up to the bed. She did her best to clean and dress the woman’s wounds. Who’s now sleeping peacefully, no longer struggling for each breath. Adora wonders if she was running from someone, there were scratches all over her arms and face. 

“Poor girl.” She mutters and leans forward, looking over the woman’s features.

Adora also took the liberty to clean the mud out of dirty hair, she was surprised when it gave way to a silky softness. Long wavy hair that’s a deep brown color with sort of red undertones. Framing a slender face, she’s beautiful. Sitting neatly at the top of her head were tufts of hair, shaped oddly like cat ears. She couldn’t help but stare at them. _She wanted to run her fingers throu-_

“GREY!” Adora jumps at the voice, bringing her out of her thoughts. “GREY YOU UP YET?!”

She scrambles, grabbing at her work clothes. Stripping off her nightwear and pulling on a blue long shirt, and dusty brown work pants. She looks back at the woman, who was still sleeping peacefully. Rolling up her sleeves, she quickly walked over to the curtains and pokes her head out.

“S-sorry I didn’t hear ya come in Mr. Gibson, Sir.” She stammers, pulling up her suspenders as well as trying to get her boots on.

“Y’didn’t hear me? Strange. Did’ja not get enough sleep?” Heavy footsteps bring Mr. Gibson closer to the ladder. His short grey hair, bouncing with each step.

“Ah yessir, the storm last night. It- It got to me a bit. It was pretty...Uh- pretty bad!” She calls back, coming from behind the curtain and climbs down

Mr. Gibson watches her, raising a brow and scratches at his beard “...Right, last night was sort of like when we first met eh? Well! Don’t think too hard on it, go to the house and get some breakfast. Gonna need ya to go into town for me after. The missus has the list for ya.” He waits till she’s next to him, before clapping a large hand on her back a couple of times. “Don’t worry _girl_. Charlie will handle the horses this morning, so take your time okay?”

Adora manages a smile over her wince, at the word and from his hand. Despite his squattier stature, the man is strong. Perks of rearing horses and his bull-like son. “Yessir, thank you Mr. Gibson.”

He heads out of the barn first, and Adora follows, stopping to look back at the curtain covering the second floor. She runs a gloved hand through her short blonde hair, pushing it out of her face and hopes the woman will still be asleep by the time she comes back. Or at least still there.

Adora makes her way to the farmhouse, stopping by the front porch to give Bella, the family’s old dog some loving. Leaving the old girl be, she walks round the porch and enters through the kitchen-side door.

“Mornin’ Ma’am” She greets the woman standing over the stove with a skillet of bacon and eggs.

“Ah Adora, good morning my dear. Have a seat. I just finished making your plate.” Mrs. Gibson smiles, her thick rimmed glasses being pushed up by her sharp cheekbones. She’s a stark contrast to her husband, while he’s short and stocky, she’s tall and willowy, with her wheat colored hair pulled haphazardly into a bun.

Adora takes a seat on the only stool at the table, pulling it up underneath her. It’s legs are much too short, but she compensates with her height. “Oh dear, look at you, did you get any sleep?” The older woman asks. Adora shakes her head, but before she can open her mouth. “The storm was it? You can always come into the house if it’s too much for you, you know.”

Adora hums weakly and nods. “Yes Ma’am.” Awkward silence quickly fills the kitchen, so she speaks up again.

“Mr. Gibson wants me to go into town this mornin’, he said you had a list for me?” Adora inquires. No sooner has Mrs. Gibson sets down the plate of food, does Adora start to dig in.

“Did he now? Charles was to go into town.” She questions.

“Yessim, He said Charlie was gonna take care of the horses instead” Adora says with a mouth full of food.

Mrs. Gibson watches her for a bit then shrugs. “Well alright then, here.” She pulls a folded note from her apron pocket and hands it to Adora. 

Adora unfolds the note and looks at the list; butter, cheese, hair grease. _‘Charlie must’ve ran out._ ’ She thinks as she keeps reading, right at the bottom of the note was, shotgun rounds. She struggles to swallow, remembering the rifle the woman had, laying underneath the barn’s workbench.

“You can go after you finish eating, bet you'll be wanting to take Swift Wind?” Brought out of her thoughts, by Mrs. Gibson’s words, Adora beams at her. “Can I?”

The older woman’s face softens. “I don’t see why not! You’re the only one that stubborn boy listens to anyway.” She finishes with a laugh. Adora laughs with her, easing her out of her small panic.

Adora quickly finishes her plate, and stands, thanking Mrs. Gibson for breakfast before heading out. 

Swift Wind is already saddled up by the time she walks over to the stables. Charles, the Gibson’s boy, is standing next to him, holding the reins. A tall, beefy in a round kinda way lad with thin messy blond hair that fell over his shoulders. He forces a smile at her “Daddy says you’re going into town, so I got Swifty ready for ya.” He says, a bit too cheerfully.

“Uh yeah, I-” Adora starts, he shoves the reins into her hands, sticking his chin up and walks away before she can finish. She cocks a brow in his direction but shrugs, climbing up onto Swift Wind.

_

“There was some commotion out near the woods last night.” The store clerk says, handing Adora back 16 cents exactly.

She looks up at him, startled. “Really?” She questions.

“Sure was, a group of riders, about five of ’em came barreling through from the waste” He motions with his right hand, bringing it across his chest.

He continues “A gunfight too, maybe a gang, didn’t seem like deputy work to me.” Adora just stares at him, not saying a word for a moment before mumbling a short ‘okay’ and ‘thank you.’ She leaves the store in a hurry, groceries in tow. _That woman was a thief! And Adora left her back in the barn!_ She had to get home quickly and warn the family.

Before getting on Swift Wind, Adora was being called by a young woman, with long wavy blond hair, her face covered in freckles and eyes dark as the starry heavens themselves. “Adora!” She calls out.

“Hello Ms. Plume-”

Ms. Plume interrupts her “Oh Adora, you know you can just call me by name, we’re friends!” 

Adora curses herself, she keeps forgetting. _It’s been like what? 3 years._ “Sorry Perfuma, habits die hard.” She apologizes quickly.

Perfuma tilts her head to the side and slowly, gently asks “The storm last night, are you okay?”

 _Why does everyone keep asking?_ “Mhm, I’m fine. It wasn’t that bad.” Adora looks over at Swift Wind who seems to be flaunting at a couple of children for their apples.

She looks back at Perfuma when she feels a hand on her forearm. She looks down at it, then up into the girl’s eyes. Adora shifts a bit, noticing Perfuma trying to hide a blush.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Adora. I was hoping we could catch up.” Her tone sounds pouty, it makes Adora swallow.

“Uh well uh, ya see, I uh, really gotta get back to the ranch, got work to do, horses and uh hay, and ya know.” Adora manages, biting on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything more. “I’m sorry.” She squeaks. _Blowing it._

“Oh I see, Well that’s okay!” Perfuma giggles, lifting her hand away, and Adora lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Hmm, but Adora, do be careful on your way home, those people from last night went into your ranch’s direction, they were chasing a woman. I Just want you and your host family to be safe, okay?”

 _‘So that woman was in danger then?_ ’ Adora questions to herself, but then speaks.

“I- we will don’t worry, Mr. Gibson had me buy…” She trails off, “Nevermind, we’ll be safe though, I promise.”

Perfuma smiles at that and gives her a small wave, which Adora gives a small nod in turn, before leaving.

Adora un-hitches Swift Wind from a post and climbs up, giving a quick pat to his flank, she rides off in the direction of the ranch, at a speed just under frantic.

-

By the time Adora gets back to the ranch, the sun is high, it’s noon. She unsaddles and takes the groceries into the kitchen, setting them on the table. Mrs. Gibson nods a thank you at her before she heads back out towards the barn. Charles walks into her path, stopping her.

“Now what’s got you in a hurry?” He sneers. Adora rolls her eyes at him and opens her mouth, then promptly shuts it. “Nothin’.” She says calmly, before walking by him and continues on her way to the barn.

“Storm last night make you piss the bed?” He laughs, “Daddy told me to be nice to ya today, says you might be a little fragile since it reminds you of what happened all them years ago.” 

Adora huffs and turns, marching right up to him. She has a couple of inches on him, as well as more muscle, so he backs up just a bit before realizing and stands his ground. 

“I’m fine, the storm wasn’t so bad, I just wanna check that the hay wasn’t ruined by the rain.” She says nonchalantly. 

Charles stares at her then shrugs, “Sure, Grey, convince yourself all you like, you women are so chicken shit. It’s reda-ridacilous.” 

Adora snorts “Read that word in your daddy’s dictionary? Cause It sure don’t sound as smart comin’ from your mouth.” She looms over, “Ri-di-cu-lous.” correcting him. This time before he can get a word in, Adora sticks her chin up, turning her heel and continues her march towards the barn. 

_How’s that? Asshole._ She chuckles to herself, feeling smug.

The barn doors are open during the day, so Adora doesn’t have to worry about waking up Ms. ‘ _Potentially-a-Burglar_ ’. She’s careful when she climbs up the ladder, and slips between the curtains, readying herself for whatever happens with fist clenched. 

What she wasn’t ready for, was the sight before her. Adora’s pillow and covers were on the floor, almost like they were thrown off. Yet the woman lay sleeping right in the middle of the bed, curling in on herself, cat-like. Adora could help but laugh, she tries to stifle it when the woman stirs. When she doesn’t move further, Adora approaches quietly.

The woman’s bare back is facing her, giving Adora a good look at it. Underneath and peeking out of the bandages are cuts and scars, some from last night and some older. Adora notices a large one running the full length of her back, a particularly nasty looking scar, looks to be the oldest one. Bringing her eyes away from it and farther down, she sees some blood starting to stain the bandages.

“She can’t sleep like that, she’ll open her wound.” Adora says aloud, reaching out and gently grabbing the woman’s arms. They were drawn tightly around her waist, hugging herself. Adora slowly pries them open, then grabs for her legs, stretching them out, rolling the woman flat on her back. She brings the covers back over her, and sets a pillow underneath her head.

Feeling satisfied, Adora steps back, staring at the woman again. Rays of sunlight gently dance on her brown skin, adding copper like tone to it. Her freckles were much easier to see in the light as well, she even has some on her shoulders. _Gosh she really is so pretty..._

Adora flushes and looks away, scratching at her undercut. Even with all that man-handling, the lady didn’t wake up. She must be exhausted. 

Her snoring is light, but they’re being interrupted by small whimpers. Adora’s eyes widen, she rushes back over. Pulling off one of her gloves, she places the back of her hand on the woman’s forehead.

“A fever.” Adora whispers, backing off, “I don’t have any medicine in the barn… and I can’t just ask for some.”

She groans and paces back and forth, then stops. She can take some after dinner when the Gibsons go to sleep. She’ll have to be quiet though, she’s only allowed in the kitchen and the living room. And Mrs. Gibson keeps medicine in the second floor cabinet.

“Okay Miss!” Adora says to the sleeping woman. “I have to finish up my chores for the day, but I’ll be back soon. With medicine, to help you! I’m sure you were just running from bad people last night, you’re much too pretty to be a thief.”

With that final decision and a nod, Adora, leaves through the curtains and closes them with a firm tug.

-

Since Adora had bought more medicine in town, she was able to take the almost empty one in the cabinet easily. She couldn’t bring herself to actually steal it. Instead she asks and says she’s feeling sick, blaming it on last night’s storm. No one questions it, but Charles leers at her.

She trots back to the barn with a literal pep in her step, Mrs. Gibson was also kind enough to let her take an extra serving of soup with her. Adora pulls the barn doors closed behind her and makes her way up the ladder, happy to find the lady hasn’t moved since she left. She sits in the chair next to the bed, uncorking the medicine with a short tug. What would be the best way to give this to her?

Adora decides to mix the medicine in the soup, just a little bit, she doesn’t really know if that’s a good thing or not. Hopefully the woman won’t throw it back up. Once she’s sure that the medicine is evenly mixed in, she holds the bowl steady in one hand, and reaches over to the woman, sitting her up gently.

“Hey… Drink this would you?” Adora urges, cradling the back of the woman’s head in her hand, bring the bowl up to her lips. This time, the woman does stir, shuddering in Adora’s grasp, she opens one of her eyes.

Adora’s breath catches in her throat, this woman’s eye shines like liquid gold, intense and hot, it warms her all over. She opens her other one, which chills Adora just as quickly, strikingly blue, sharper than any blue she’s ever seen. The woman looks down at the bowl of soup, and eagerly tilts her head towards it. Adora tips it slightly and lets her drink, sitting in silence as she does.

The only sound filling the attic is that of Adora’s fast heartbeat as she watches the woman drink, what feels like hours is only minutes. She finishes the whole thing and drops her head back with a groan. 

Adora puts the bowl down on her side table, and brings her thumb over to the side of the woman’s mouth, wiping away the excess liquid. Her eyes close again. Adora feels control return to her, she lets out a breath.

“...”

“Huh?” Adora studies her face, did she say something? “Ah..” the woman stirs again, opening both eyes once more, seizing Adora with them. They stare at each other, stormy blue gazing into fiery blue-gold.

“I’ve, I’ve died haven’t I?” The woman says, her voice is raspy and rough, it sounds strained but it’s music to Adora.

“Uh… no you haven’t.. Not yet at least.” A weak laugh rings out, making her ears burn.

“Then why is God’s Angel in front of me?” The woman coos, reaching up and gently strokes Adora’s jaw. She closes her eyes again and lets her hand fall. 

Adora catches it immediately, firmly holding it to her chest. “M-Miss?” no response, nothing except soft snoring. She’s fallen back asleep.

Adora stares at her, holding her hand tightly, cradling her fully to her chest now. Her own expression is that of confusion, but also longing. She watches for a while longer, studying the woman’s features more clearly. Waiting for if she might stir again, but she doesn’t. 

Slowly, Adora lifts up the woman’s hand to her lips, and gently kisses each knuckle. Still watching her face.

“The only angel here is you, Miss.” She whispers, unable to let go, the urge to protect growing ever stronger in her racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something on a grand scale in 6 years!  
> Please bear with me as I continue this fic!


	2. She calls me 'Handsome'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora stares, she stares as long as she can stand it before tearing her eyes away. ‘What did she do to deserve that?’ She exhales and stands, looking down at Catra’s face. Adora watches as her breathing evens out, signifying that she’s truly asleep. She takes the pillow from the bedend and lays on the floor, pulling the quilt to her shoulders.
> 
> “You don’t deserve ‘That’.” Adora says to Catra, to herself, struggling to fall asleep.

Adora takes care of the woman over the course of next week. She managed to break her fever, but the wound takes more work. Not yet fully healed, but looking much better and no longer bleeding.

She sleeps on the floor beside the bed, using an extra pillow she found in the closet, and a winter quilt. She can’t bring herself to climb in bed with the woman, there’s boundaries ya know. Plus she’s doesn’t want to chance her screaming bloody murder when she wakes up. 

Fortunately the woman hardly wakes up from anything loud. Not when Adora comes inside from a particularly frustrating day of work. Not even when She and Charlie end one of their shouting matches, just inches from the ladder. With him leaving, slamming the barn doors shut on his way out.

No, she only ever stirs when she’s brought something to eat, or when Adora accidently jostles her while changing the bandages. Each time their eyes meet she calls Adora ‘Her Angel’ with a soft smile always present on her lips. It seems like every chance the woman is given, she tries to touch her. Running her hands over Adora’s arms or caressing her jaw. 

Obviously her fever makes her delirious and she probably has the foggiest idea as to what she’s doing to Adora’s poor heart. That’s gotta be why she’s been so… handsy.

The next time the woman wakes up is when Adora is changing her shirt. She chooses one of her smaller ones, a blue button up. It still seems too large on the lady’s small frame, it’ll have to do for now. As she moves to button it, slender fingers come to rest atop her own, larger ones. Adora stills, lifting her eyes to find the woman staring at her, with eyes full of sleep. 

“My Angel.” she murmurs. She says it so often now it doesn’t surprise Adora anymore. The only startling thing is how gentle she says it. “Can I tell you something?” The woman’s eyes slowly start to light up, like there’s coals stoking behind them. Adora opens her mouth but her throat is too dry to speak. She chooses to nod quickly, eagerly.

The woman lifts her hand, a single finger tracing the bottom of Adora’s chin. She gently pushes up, making her mouth close. “I ain’t a good girl, never been. I’m running from something right now but I wanted to…” She trails off, hissing out a quiet- ‘ _fuck’_ as she tries to sit up, the collar of the shirt slipping off her shoulder. Adora quickly moves to stop her, forcing down her own blush. “Ha… so caring, I don’t deserve this. None of this- I don’t deserve you.” The woman lets out a sigh as Adora lays her back down.

She really wants to correct her, tell her that she deserves more than what she can give her right now. But Adora doesn’t know if that’s okay, she doesn’t even know her! “What did you want to tell me?” She reminds her, a hand lingering on the woman’s collarbone.

The woman lowers her own hand, resting it on top of Adora’s, whispering. “Catra… my name. It’s Catra.” with that finality, she settles back, closing her eyes.

“Catra” Adora tests the name on her tongue. An odd name sure, but knowing it makes her cheeks warm and stomach flip as she sputters, fumbling to introduce herself before Catra is well asleep.

She sighs, lifting her hand from under Catra’s, but something catches her eye. On her neck there seems to be a fading scar. How did Adora not catch it before? She leans in closer, brushing some of Catra’s hair out of the way. It’s a large scar and the way it’s formed, looks as if she was- _hanged._

Adora stares, she stares as long as she can stand it before tearing her eyes away. _‘What did she do to deserve that?’_ She exhales and stands, looking down at Catra’s face. Adora watches as her breathing evens out, signifying that she’s truly asleep. She takes the pillow from the bedend and lays on the floor, pulling the quilt to her shoulders.

“You don’t deserve _‘That’._ ” Adora says to Catra, to herself, struggling to fall asleep.

______________________________________________________________

A few days later, when Adora can no longer stretch out what little medicine she has for Catra left. She goes into town, since it’s her first day off for the month, the Gibsons don’t think much of it. Hitching a ride on the back of Farmer McGillen’s wagon, he takes her about half way there, before she hops off walking the rest. 

Adora buys more medicine along with a hairbrush, soap, some bread, salted beef, cheese, and a small tin of cookies. _‘Just in case the little Miss would like’m.’_ She smiles to herself, then scowls chewing the inside of her cheek. “What if she don’t like’m?” 

“Buying some sweets for your girl?” She turns her head quickly to the voice, “Ms. Grey! Haven’t seen ya in a while, doing alright?” It’s the shop keep, he’s leaning over the counter, with a grin on his mouth and eyes.

“GIRL?!- Ah uh- I mean m’fine, I suppose. A-also these are for me, I don’t… I don’t got a girl.” She shuffles from foot to foot, cheeks aflame from her outburst. The man’s eyes get a mischievous twinkle in them.

“Tis a shame then, or maybe it ain’t! Y’know Ms. Plume right fancies you, along with any other lass who can get their mitts on them arms of yours.” He bellows with laughter.

Adora clears her throat and walks up to where he’s leaning on the counter, grabbing a tin of coffee along the way. She looks everywhere but his knowing grin, he seems to get the hint. “I’m just teasin’ ya Adora. Y’know that.”

She nods, exhaling through her nose. “I know. I just… I ain’t got the time. For girls I mean.”

He rings up her items while she fishes her pocket for the money. He stops her before she can get it out. “With how that shifty little man works ya! It’s a miracle y’get time out the ranch at all! I’ll cover these, just take 'em. Think of it as a ‘thank you’ for all that nonsense he has y’do. God knows he don’t thank you much.” He finishes with a chuckle and nudges the bag of groceries towards Adora with an air of finality. 

She returns a smile at him this time, putting the money back in her pocket and taking the bag in one arm. “Thank you kindly.” They nod at each other as she walks out the store. A lot less awkward than last time.

While she’s not in a hurry, Adora feels troubled by leaving Catra alone, afraid of Charlie finding her. Or worse, of Mr. Gibson finding her. She shakes that feeling off, crossing the street quickly, but not full on running. She’ll go see Perfuma before she leaves, maybe she’ll know what to do. 

She walks up to a soft green painted home that sits right at the edge of town. The door swings open and Adora is eagerly greeted with a hug before she can open her mouth. 

“Adora!” Perfuma sing-songs as she pulls away, quicker than usual. “How nice of you to visit! Come sit, let me get you something to eat. Tea?”

Adora shuffles in behind her, following her into the sitting room. “Ah, sorry for stoppin’ by out of the blue. Just tea is fine. I came by to say howdy and ask ya somethin’… uh did you know i was comin’?” She doesn’t move to sit, instead she shifts her weight to one foot, giving a questioning smile to the bubbly woman.

Perfuma doesn’t stop her uh dancing? Gliding? Strange movement, but gives Adora a bright smile over her shoulder. “I didn’t know exactly, but the heavens told me something good might happen if I just open the door!” 

Right. Perfuma always was a spiritual like woman, so Adora shouldn’t really be surprised when she knows what’s about to happen, before it happens. Still surprises her though. “And good things have happened the last few nights, I take them as a sign for this good thing happening now!” Perfuma says as she goes into the kitchen. “I’ll tell you about it after, if you want!” Calling out.

She reappears with a teacup in each hand, giving one to Adora, who takes it with her free hand. “Now, what did you want to ask me?” Perfuma says,sitting down on a very pink sofa and taking a sip of her tea. Adora takes a sip as well, relaxing as the tea warms her up, it’s really good. Perfuma always makes the best tea.

“Ah It’s alright, y’can tell me yours instead. I wanna finish this tea first, it’s uh better than usual- no offense ma’am.” She takes a longer sip, and Perfuma’s bright smile gets even brighter.

She sets her cup down on the coffee table. Closing her eyes with a dreamy sigh she starts. “Shortly after you left last week, I met someone.” She pauses, still smiling. “ A woman. Scorpia, her name was. She came riding in right after you left, asked an awful lot of questions, to almost everyone in town. It was about those riders. You know the ones.” Adora brings the teacup back up to her lips and nods into it.

“She told me she was after them, specifically looking for the woman they were chasing. She seemed so relieved when I told her the riders came back through but the lady wasn’t with them. She was excited really! Practically lifted me off my feet when she hugged me. Oh she was so strong...” Perfuma trails off, a love-struck look in her eye.

Not like Adora can blame her, the woman has a mighty big soft spot for muscular women. She remembers Perfuma fancying this huge lady from the waste, had a sort of awful attitude. She was much bigger and stronger than Adora. She found out she was part of a gang and promptly gave her the boot. She was extra handsy with Adora after that.

“Ah! Sorry sorry, I got lost in a daydream” Perfuma says quickly, straightening up and taking a long swish of her tea, practically downing it. “She says coming back around next week, and wants me to keep an eye and ear out on any news of a girl named Catra.”

Adora freezes, teacup slipping from her fingers, before tightening her grip, catching it. “C-Catra?”

Perfuma seems to notice the shift in Adora posture. “Yes? They’re friends. Do you know her? Uhm.. actually what did you want to ask me Adora?” she calmly says, setting down her cup.

“Nothing! I… I gotta go! I remembered I left the stable doors open!” Adora looks around quickly and places the teacup down on a dresser. “Sorry I-” A gentle hand stops her in her tracks.

“Adora. Do you know Catra?” Perfuma’s expression is calm and clear, no malice behind her words either. She doesn’t wait for an answer, lifting her hand away. “She’s with you isn’t she?” Adora doesn’t like how she says _‘with you’_ , but she lets out a breath, nodding slowly. “I won’t tell Scorpia if you don’t want me to, but you have to tell me everything. Right now.” Perfuma’s stern tone gives way under gentle eyes.

Adora lets herself be led to the couch and sits. Perfuma sitting beside her, holding her hands. She retells everything that has happened over the past week, save Catra’s obviously woozy flirts.

When she finishes, she finds Perfuma’s bright smile back on her face. “You’re taking care of her, and she’s safe?” _She is. She’s safe and sleeping half naked in my bed._ Adora chokes and turns red, stamping that image down immediately. She nods, keeping her expression as neutral as she can.

“Okay.” Perfuma lets go of her hands and stands. “Okay, I understand Adora, and I think it will be safer for her if no one knows she’s with you. It’d be safer for you too. I like Scorpia, but I don’t know her that well. I won’t tell her anything, I’m good at faking flightyness.” She winks.

Adora stands, pulling Perfuma into a hug this time, a firm one, before letting go and picking her grocery bag up. “Thanks plenty Perfuma. Maybe when I know a little more about Catra, you can tell her... Maybe.”

Perfuma giggles, squeezing Adora’s free shoulder. “I appreciate it!” She walks Adora to the door, not following her outside.

“Oh and Adora?” Perfuma stops her. “Be careful… Scorpia did tell me to ‘Watch for a feisty mouth.’ is how she put it.” With that Perfuma waves her off and closes the door. Adora lingers for just a moment, before hurrying on her way back, the sun setting low by the time she gets to the ranch.

______________________________________________________________

Adora’s chores pile back up over the next week, the Gibsons’ mood towards her returning to normal just three days after that storm, mainly from the father and son. She’s glad for it though, it makes her feel weak when they act so caring, so fake. 

Today Mr. Gibson has her tearing down the rotting fence on the west side of the ranch. Him and Charlie went into town to buy some new posts and beams for it, leaving her to rip out the old ones alone. She heaves a sigh and takes off her hat, brushing the sweat from her brow.

Mrs. Gibson comes out with some lunch and lemonade when the sun is at its peak. She eats with her in the grass, asking her how the fence is coming along. Which Adora responds with. “Ya mean how it’s comin’ down?” It gets a barking laugh out of the older woman if anything. Adora likes the missus a lot, she’s the only person- Bella and Swift Wind don’t count, being animals and all, that seems to really care about her. Genuine-like.

They finish the rest of their lunch in silence, and Mrs. Gibson excuses herself, leaving the pitcher of lemonade for Adora to return later. “Make sure to drink it all before the Mister comes back. Y’hear?” She says with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yessim.” Adora beams back, lifting the pitcher up and drinking the rest.

Adora puts on her hat and stands, turning back to her work, but not before something catches her eye. She looks over at the barn and she… could’ve sworn she saw someone in the attic’s window. She stares for a moment longer and- yes, Catra comes into view from the window, making eye contact with her. Adora takes a step towards the barn, but stops when she hears the grunts of horses and the whining of wagon wheels. Mr. Gibson returns, with posts and board and bullheaded son in tow. She looks back over at the barn with Catra no longer there and the window shut.

“Grey! Get over here.” Mr. Gibson calls out to her, bringing the wagon to a stop. She rolls her shoulders, walking over to him. “You tear down the rotting ones yet?”

“Yessir, they’re down and the holes dug deeper.” He pats her shoulder. “Good girl, Charles will help you unload the wagon, so you can focus on setting up the fence.” 

Her eyebrows shoot up and she stares at him, he’s not looking at her as he motions for Charlie to get moving. “B-by myself sir?”

He shoots her a hard look at this. “Yeah? You got the fence down easily enough, y’can handle it. ‘Sides me and the boy had to go in the next town over to get the posts, so we’re starvin’.” Adora chews the inside of her cheek, he sighs and speaks up again. “Listen, I’ll have Charles come out and help ya. _After_ he gets a belly full of food. Okay?”

Adora backs down, giving him a short nod. “Yessir.” She walks over to the side of the wagon, pulling out four posts, holding two in each arm, while Charlie struggles with two. She marches off to the gap in the fence, scowling.

“Fix yer face, Girl.”

She doesn’t stop to listen to what else Mr. Gibson shouts at her.

Adora finishes the fence by herself, since Charlie must’ve forgot to come back out and help her. The sun has dipped low beneath the horizon, bathing the ranch in an orange glow. She missed dinner and she’s not too keen on going up to the house to get whatever is left over. She has some food stashed away in the attic for times like this anyway.

When she gets to the barn, Adora walks more cautiously, remembering that she saw Catra looking at her from the window. She climbs the ladder slowly and slips through the curtains, turning her head towards the bed. Catra is laying there asleep it looks like, her chest rising and falling slowly. 

Adora groans running both hands through her short hair, ruffling it a bit too aggressively. She can’t help it, she’s really gosh darn angry and hungry, and wants to do nothing more than fall face first in _Her bed_. Which she can’t do at the moment! Thank you.

She instead goes over to her dresser and opens the bottom drawer, pulling out the sack she keeps emergency food stashed in. She reaches her hand in and pauses, looking over at Catra. _‘I should wake her up so she can eat too.’_ Adora sits herself beside the bed, pulling out a half loaf of bread and taking a bite. It’s a bit stale but she's eaten worse. She watches Catra with a puzzling look on her face, “Why haven’t you left yet?” she wonders aloud.

As if on cue, Catra stirs, stretching and yawning languidly, flashing too-sharp canines Adora hasn’t noticed before. She opens her blue-gold eyes, blinking once, then a few times more, turning her head over to Adora. She sits completely frozen, watching as she sits up. Catra makes eye contact with her, holding her gaze for a moment before realization washes over her. 

Catra glares at her.

* * *

Catra glares at them.

“Were you… Were you watching me sleep?” It comes out barely above a whisper, heat bubbling behind it.

The person flinches, sitting up straighter, rocking the chair they’re sitting in. “M-miss! I! I would never! Ya… y’see I was just makin’ sure y’were being taken care of! I- I found you passed out in the hays and I...” Catra eyes narrow, watching as they trip over themself. “I nursed you back to health! I promise, if this were any other time I wouldn’t dare watch you sleep!”

Catra stares at them hard. This person is big, not just in size, but big everywhere. Wide shoulders, with an undercut, fluffy blonde hair sitting on top. They have stormy but bright blue eyes, they’re so fucking irritating to look at. There’s no judgment in them, they just seem worried. Catra doesn’t know if she hates that more. 

She sticks her tongue between her teeth and sucks in a breath. “Is that right?”

They seem to be struggling in their head, because they look at their lap, then back at Catra, at their lap again. They extend a hand, offering some bread that looks as if it’s been munched on already. “H-hungry?” They blurt out.

Catra cocks a brow at them and then at the bread. “You ate some of it.” Strained laughter fills the room as the large person slowly pulls their hand back. Irritated, Catra is quick to grab their wrist. Where her fingers make contact to skin, it feels like fire. She pulls her hand back, surprising herself.

“Sorry.” Catra apologizes softly, clutching her hands together. Why? The person’s expression softens and they reach out, taking one of Catra’s hands in their own and places the bread in it.

“No. I should apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.” They say with a heartachingly gentle tone. Catra doesn’t say anything. She looks the bread over then side-eyes them, taking a bite out of the already eaten side. “Uh.. that’s.”

“What?” Catra hisses out. “This part is softer.” That shuts them up and they watch her eat in silence. They let out another laugh, this time it’s more relaxed. Catra shoots them a glare. “What’s funny?” 

“Ah- Well… it’s kinda like deja vu. This I mean, I watched you eat before.” They can’t seem to hold back their laughter. Catra hates how beautiful it sounds. “It was mighty cute, you seemed so greedy!”

She scowls but stops herself, quirking the sides of her lips into a smirk. “So you were watching me.”

They start to balk. “Watchin’ ya sleep and watchin’ ya eat is two different things!” 

“Is it?” She questions playfully.

“It is!” They insist, matter-of-factly.

“What’s your name?” Catra asks as she finishes off the bread, struggling to swallow. They hand her a flask almost out of nowhere, she quickly takes a swig of it. Just water?

“Adora.” _Adora… It’s beautiful. They’re_ \- Catra takes another gulp of plain water, cheeks warming.

She hands the flask back to Adora, running her fingers through her hair. “Adora huh? I’m Catra-”

“I know.” They interrupt then quickly looks away from her, chewing their bottom lip.

She squints at them. “How?”

Adora flinches back at the intensity of her question. “Uh… Y’told me! Couple days ago when ya- You.. called me an Angel.” Catra stills then looks down, she’s been changed into a fresh shirt and bandaged up, even her hair smells nice and is shinier than normal. _Did they take care of me?_

Catra lets out a snort, flashing Adora with a toothy grin. “I called you an Angel huh? Gettin’ a bit full of yourself there, Handsome?”

Adora fumbles, dropping the flask on the floor with a clatter. Was that not okay? It’s as cute as it is worrying. They look confused, like they’re repeating ‘handsome’ under their breath. Catra is about to apologize before they raise their head, holding Catra’s smirk with their own nervous but confident looking smile.

“Yes. ya did.” Adora raises their chin slightly.

“Did I?” Catra responds, feeling the slight guilt slowly leak out of her. Adora nods without a word, still smiling.

She sits up more, wincing at the pull of her healing wound. “Whatever you say, Handsome. Guess since niceties are out of the way. Where am I?” Catra rubs her aching side, she aches all over actually.

“Now don’t tell me y’didn’t notice ya were on a ranch when ya was watchin' me from the window.” She turns her head to Adora, who’s wearing the dumbest shit eating grin that Catra has ever seen. “Or was I too distractin’ for ya?”

Catra actually laughs at that, loud and clear. Perhaps it was too much since she gets a hand clapped over her mouth and Adora is staring at her with a pleading look. “Please don’t be too loud, the family is still awake.” 

They lower their hand letting Catra work her jaw. “Alright alright, Jeez you got some strong hands. Couldn’t shut me up with a kiss or something.” She drawls, finding Adora staring at her, beet red. Interesting. Catra pulls aside the covers, shivering when the cool air hits her bare legs. “Wow stripped me down too huh?”

“Yer pants were covered in mud, also I don’t think leather is good to sleep in.” Adora quickly rebukes, covering their face as Catra stands up. On shaking knees, she stumbles forward, but Adora quickly catches her. Catra sucks in a breath and looks up at them.

Now that they’re both standing Catra notices just how big Adora actually is. They’re tall and muscular, but still pretty lean. They definitely have more than a head on Catra, they could even rival- Catra stops herself from thinking further. Adora probably only looks tall because she herself is so short.

It takes them a couple of moments before either of them realize they haven’t said a word to each other. Both of Adora’s hands are on Catra’s hips. She can really see just how blue their eyes are from this close. Their soft looking lips slightly parted, oh how Catra wants to feel them. Fuck it, she really want to know if they’re as soft as they look. Before she can even begin to push herself up, Adora has already moved away from her.

“Sorry… uh y’okay?” Adora clears their throat, scratching the back of their head.

Catra bites back her disappointment with a smile. Regaining her balance without aid. She straightens up, stretching long and slow, standing on her tiptoes, the long shirt she’s in raising slightly. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Adora watching her almost in awe. No, definitely in awe.

At the end of her stretch she sighs. “I need a drink.” Adora quickly picks up the flask and comes beside her. “Ah no thank you. I need a real drink. Where did you put my satchel? Also, my guns.” Catra turns to Adora, who’s looking at her startled. 

“I uh, it’s over there in the corner.” They turn white as a sheet pointing past her, where an armoire is, an open barrel sits in the corner beside it. “In that barrel.”

Catra walks over, peering inside it she sees her satchel and her rifle, it’s still covered in mud. Guess they couldn’t bring themself to clean a gun. She struggles reaching in, but manages to pull out the bag. Catra walks back over to the table in the middle of the room. She makes eye contact with Adora as she opens the flap, and turns it upside down. Dumping out the contents and then drops the bag on the floor.

Adora comes beside her, eyes darting over everything that’s not covered by the things onop. “What? You didn’t take a peak when I was passed out?”

They shake their head quickly, reaching out to pick up a small wooden cat. Catra carved it two summers ago, she can’t remember why. “I didn’t want to breach yer privacy Miss.”

“Hah! You sure breached it when you stripped me. Or did’ja forget?” Catra snorts as she looks through her mess of belongings.

Adora gently puts the figure down and stares at her with an incredulous look. “That was different!!”

“Sure it was, Aha!” Catra finds her whiskey bottle hidden underneath her journal, she grabs for it, uncorking it quickly before bringing it to her nose and smells it. “Now this! Is a drink!” She pats at Adora’s arm. “You got any cups? It’s only fair I offer you some.”

“Oh… none for me I have chores in the morning.” Adora remarks as they grab for a cup on a high shelf.

Catra rolls her eyes, “Lighten up Handsome, it’ll probably make you sleep easier too. Taking down and putting back up a fence must be oh so tiring.”

Adora pauses, then grabs another cup, turning to Catra. “So you were distracted by me?” They say with a confident smile.

“Being distracted and watching are two different things.” Catra mimics them from the earlier conversation .

“Is it now?” Adora chuckles, extending a hand. Catra laughs with them, taking the cup.

“It is.” She insists as she pours one for herself and another for Adora.

______________________________________________________________

They’ve been talking for hours, but Catra can’t seem to find herself minding. Adora is that relaxing presence she needs right now. Both of them have a healthy flush on their cheeks and are equally buzzed. Though Adora may be more so, Catra doesn’t think they ever get time to drink. Especially after telling her about the work they do around the farm- ranch, it’s a ranch.

They both tell things about each other, Catra less so, she’s not ready to dump all her emotional baggage on a stranger. Even if this stranger is stupidly attractive, muscles that are prominent even through their flannel, and that god-awful handsome jawline. Catra hates that she wants to leave kisses along it.

Adora pulls Catra out of her thoughts when they wave a hand in her face. “Huh?”

“I said, I liked it when you called me handsome.” They smile at her, placing their hand back down on the table almost brushing hers. “No one’s called me that before…”

Catra furrows her brows, staring at them. “You’re kidding.” They shake their head. “Really?? You’re so handsome it’s stupid! People are stupid if they don’t think so.”

Adora chuckles, staring into their empty cup with a sad look in their eye. “Ah no… not kidding, I mean I’m… a girl? So it’s fine.”

Catra takes their hand and tugs it, making them look at her. “Girls can be handsome.”

Adora looks confused then quickly rebukes. “What I mean is, I… well I....” 

“Spit it out Adora.” Catra urges with a bite but it still comes out gentle.

“I get that girls can be handsome but I- I wanna be handsome without the.. ‘Girl’ part. So I thought, maybe you thought I wasn’t a girl.” They bite the inside of their cheek and winces.

Catra leans back in her chair, still with her hand placed on Adora’s. “You wanna be a boy?” They shake their head again, quicker this time but doesn’t say anything more. “I have a friend like you. They’re not a lady or a man… They’re themself.” Catra remarks, gently pinching at one of Adora's fingers.

Something changes in how Adora looks at her, like they just had some sort of divine intervention. “‘They’? They as in… neither? I mean I still feel like a girl sometimes so-”

“You can still use ‘They’, Adora.” Catra says smoothly, running her thumb on the back of their gloved hand. A chuckle picks up in the back of Adora’s throat that soon turns to laughter. They laugh loud and hard, it’s almost too much and Catra wants to shush them, before they take her hand in theirs and squeezes it. 

“Thank you.” Is all they say, they must’ve laughed so hard they’re crying a bit. “Thank you.” They say again, like a prayer.

Catra watches them as they keep smiling and laughing, only looking up at her once before looking away. “You really are the Angel here, miss. Truthfully.” They squeeze her hand once more before letting it go. Catra opens her mouth but doesn’t say a word, she can’t say anything. She’s in shock, here’s a person who didn’t know a thing about her, nursed her back to health, when they could’ve turned her in to the police, or hand her back over to the Horde, but didn’t. Is calling her- _Her,_ an Angel.

“Yeah well.” She covers her sniffle with a snort. “Not like I’m any different.”

Adora snaps their eyes back to hers. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry I thought you were a woman! I didn’t mean to-”

Catra laughs this time, softer than Adora’s. “Ah, you’re as handsome as your are dumb. I am a woman. I’m just built differently than some.”

Adora relaxes at that and smiles again. “Oh, oh! I have a friend like you then!” They’re beaming now.

“Is that right? What a small world.” Catra remarks flashing them a grin.

They talk a while longer before Adora starts rocking back and forth in their seat, eyes looking heavy. Catra moves to stand up, bringing Adora with her. Guiding the sleepy giant to the bed, giving a not-so-rough, rough shove. That wakes Adora up immediately, and Catra finds stormy eyes darkening, as they stare up at her.

“To bed with you.” Catra smiles, hands on her hips.

Adora sits up on their elbows and licks their bottom lip. “Uh… right, I’ll sleep on the floor though.” They motion to sit up more, but Catra’s too quick. Placing a hand on the middle of their chest, applying slight pressure.

“Nope, you sleep here. It’s your bed innit? And it’s only fair.” She emphasizes that last part. Crawling into bed beside Adora, who’s watching her like a deer in a trap. It’s not a trap though, Catra is choosing to be nice.

“Come on, take your boots off and get some sleep. We only got a few hours before sunrise anyway.” With that finality, Catra rolls over in the bed facing the wall. She closes her eyes but doesn’t let herself drift off until Adora’s weight is at her side. They shift underneath the blanket, once their head hits the pillow they let out a content sigh.

“Goodnight Catra.” She doesn’t respond, pretending to be asleep.

Moments pass and Catra stays awake until she hears snoring beside her. She rolls over slowly, facing Adora who’s sleeping on their back, a hand on their chest, and one under their head. Slowly she sits up, leaning over them, pushing their bangs away from their forehead and gives just one, soft kiss to it.

She lays back down but stays facing Adora. Watching the slow rise and fall of their chest. “Goodnight Handsome.” She whispers before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, I had lost the whole chapter in some google doc mishap! So I rewrote everything!! (and my brain is like fly so i couldn't remember what all i wrote.) Out of anger i managed to make it somehow gayer! ALSO This has not been super edited cause I am tired, nor has it been beta read. I'm literally posting it right as i finished it! Thank you for being patient! (edit: just fixing the formatting)


	3. A Plan pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in her own bed again is great. Adora didn’t realize just how much she missed it. And sleeping with Catra curled into her side is even better! The woman’s like a teddy bear and Adora can’t but help wrapping her arms around her. Catra only complained the first time she woke up in Adora’s arms. It’s not like she does it often. Adora’s usually awake and out of the barn by the time Catra pulls herself from slumber. She finds herself wanting to kiss the woman’s cheek each morning, and each morning she fights it off.

Sleeping in her own bed again is great. Adora didn’t realize just how much she missed it. And sleeping with Catra curled into her side is even better! The woman’s like a teddy bear and Adora can’t but help wrapping her arms around her. Catra only complained the first time she woke up in Adora’s arms. It’s not like she does it often. Adora’s usually awake and out of the barn by the time Catra pulls herself from slumber. She finds herself wanting to kiss the woman’s cheek each morning, and each morning she fights it off.

Catra is getting healthier and mouthier everyday, she practically argues with Adora whenever she tries to give her medicine. Insisting that she’s not sick anymore and “That crap doesn’t do shit, Adora.” crediting her recovery to Adora’s angelic-like care, as well as her own ‘grit’. She feels herself dreading the time when Catra decides to leave. They get along so well it’s almost as if they’ve never been strangers. 

Also they’ve definitely been flirting with each other. Adora insists to herself. Catra is never too shy not to put her hands wherever she wants on her, even now. So it wasn’t all just woozy flirting. _Probably._ Adora does reciprocate with tentative touches of her own. Ghosting her fingers up along Catra’s arms and cupping her cheeks, patting them playfully. Each time Adora does it, Catra lets out a giggle or an exasperated laugh. She finds herself love- _liking_ both sounds very much.

Though it isn’t without it’s hiccups. With Catra no longer bedridden, she’s all over the place. Adora found her up in the barn’s rafters a couple of times, completely relaxed and lounging. Sometimes Catra is nowhere to be found in the barn at all. It scares Adora at first. She promptly chews the girl out when she comes strutting back into the barn that very night. Warning her about the family and what may or may not happen if they find her. Willing herself to ignore the roll of the woman’s two-tone eyes.

Catra’s only response was to shrug, pinching Adora’s cheek. Saying she just wanted fresh air and to get more bearing on the surrounding area. She quickly adds that she has no intention of leaving Adora before giving _a proper thank you_. Plus she says she’s looking for something, though she refuses to talk about it.

It most likely has everything to do with her being an outlaw. A very _wanted_ one in the Waste according to her. Yep, she told Adora everything, well almost everything. Catra was definitely not giving out the whole truth. But Adora can’t find herself minding all that much. She must have a reason for turning to that kind of life, and Adora wants to know exactly what that is before she judges her. IF she can bring herself to judge Catra at all.

This morning is the same as yesterday’s but Adora wakes up feeling warmer. Not in temperature but something else, like the sun has wrapped itself around her body, bringing the calm that comes with it. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and tilts her head to the side. She gets a face full of hair and it tickles her nose. Catra is cuddled up next to her snoring softly, her long hair like a halo around her face. 

It’s still early, so Adora chooses to watch her a little longer. She does so until Catra stirs, eyes fluttering open as she stretches and yawns. _It’s fascinating to watch her do that, like a lazy cat._ Adora grins down at her once they make eye contact.

“Hey Adora” Catra purrs, resting her head down on Adora’s shoulder.

“Hey” Adora grins bigger, lifting a hand to move a stray curl behind her ear. That makes Catra chuckle.

She lazily swats her hand away. “Watching me sleep again, Handsome?” She returns Adora’s grin with her own, flashing her sharp canines.

Gosh she really wants to kiss those. “I can’t help it, you’re beautiful to watch.” Catra’s expression falters, she shifts rolling away from Adora with her back facing her. “H-hey, did I say something wrong?” Catra stubbornly stares at the wall side of the bed. “Catra?”

“S’fine.” She says it so softly Adora almost didn’t hear her. “You said everything right. It's just embarrassing.” She adds, voice clear. 

Adora sighs a relief and reaches out, giving Catra’s shoulder a firm squeeze. “Okay then, ya gonna be outside today?” Catra turns slowly and shakes her head, scrunching her nose.

“Inside, this farm lost its appeal- sorry, I mean the ranch.” She says flatly with that toothy smile back on her lips. “Now piss off before I drag ya down for my morning nap.”

Adora shakes her head but returns the smile, slipping out of bed. She stretches and rolls her shoulders as she gets ready for the day. As she tucks her grey blue shirt into her usual brown pants, and turns around finding Catra watching her. “Like what ya see Ma’am?” She flashes her cockiest grin and pulls at the suspenders over her shoulders.

Catra snorts, rolling her eyes. “Shoo Adora, I don’t wanna hear that meater banging on the doors again.” She watches fondly as Adora slips out through the heavy curtains.

-

Adora steps out of the barn with the ranch bathed in the soft pink of morning’s sunlight There’s a bit of fog hanging low over the soft earth, it rained a little last night but cleared well before daybreak. She inhales a deep breath, taking in the air of dewy grass and hay. Exhaling with the drop of her shoulders she makes her way over to the farmhouse for breakfast.

Mrs. Gibson greets her as she steps into the kitchen, she’s hovering over the stove tending to a skillet. “Mornin’ Grey.” Charlie grunts out, shuffling around the table, setting plates and cups down. Despite how terrible the meater- according to Catra- is, he’s a mama’s boy and will drop everything to help her. Adora greets them both coming up to the side of the Missus, who hands her a deep bowl filled with bread.

Mr. Gibson is sitting at the table, nose deep in a newspaper, he doesn’t give her so much as a nod when she sets the bowl in front of him. 

They eat in silence, all lingering at the table once the food is finished. Mrs Gibson is the first to get up and collect dishes. Mr. Gibson then opens his mouth. 

“We got company next week.” He starts. “My business partner. So I want the ranch spick and span before he shows up.”

“Must be important if he’s showin’ in person hm?” Mrs. Gibson places a gentle hand on his shoulder as she takes his plate.

Mr. Gibson smiles up at her fondly. “Hah well it seems like one of his finer horses had to be put down. ‘Bout 2 weeks ago, he said. He’s looking to replace it so I’m gonna give him first pickings to Ol’Swifty.” He covers her hand with his own.

Adora can’t stop her outburst fast enough. “Swift Wind? But he’s- He’s my- I mean. He’s a bit wild innit?” She stutters, mentally kicking herself.

The whole family eyes her up. Mr. Gibson lets go of his wife’s hand and leans forward in his chair, it’s the nicest one at the table. “That’s cause he hasn’t been fully broken in yet. But worry not Girl, my partner knows how to handle all sorts of horses.” He says flatly “More experienced than you even.”

“She’s probably just jealous daddy. Bet she wants the boy for herself.” Charlie cut’s in with a mocking tone. “Surprising, being a lady kisser and all-” 

“Charles Gibson.” The Missus chastises him.

Mr. Gibson stands up and crosses over the kitchen to Adora. They’re eye to eye only when she’s sitting. “You should be proud, Grey. First horse you wrangled and he’s going to a talented rider. ‘Sides it’s only if he wants him. You and Charlie focus on setting the horses out.” She stops herself from shying away when he pats her back. “Go on, get to it.”

She won’t be getting anymore say in this conversation. With a huff she stands up from her stool, making her way out of the kitchen, Charlie following her heels. “Be nice to her Charles.” Mrs. Gibson sternly says before they’re both out the door.

-

They walk towards the stables side by side. Adora takes a moment to look at the barn’s top window, it’s shut. She wonders if Catra’s up and has eaten anything yet. She made sure to stock up on more food the last time she was in town. Catra didn’t really touch the cookies, saying she doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth. She did appreciate them though. Charlie nudging his elbow in her side pulls her out her thoughts.

“What?” She huffs out.

“I said the fence looks like shit, and y’should’ve let me help you” He says nonchalantly. 

She stops so suddenly, he walks right into her back. “What do you mean? ‘ _Let you help_ ’?” She turns to him, arms crossed. “ _You_ chose to stay inside instead of pulling yer weight.” He’s rubbing his nose looking up at her with confusion.

“No? Daddy said that y’said that you didn’t need any help. Insisted you didn’t.”

“I didn’t say that, we didn’t say a word to each other the rest of that night.” Adora can’t tell who’s more confused. “He showed once to check the horses. But never came up to me.”

Charlie furrows his brows and chews at his chapped lips. He then looks at her with a scowl. “Y’callin’ my daddy a liar?”

“What?! No!- Maybe, I didn’t see him is all!” 

“You’re full of shit Grey.” Charlie shoves past her then stops, as if he’s mulling something over. “Ya know what? Forget it, I wanted to show ya somethin’, somethin’ neat!” His demeanor changes much too quickly for Adora’s liking. Before she can get a word in he sets off towards the stables, kicking up dirt and mud with each step.

 _‘I’m gonna punch that stupid face of his in one day._ ’ she swears to herself.

“C’mon Grey, over here, yer gonna love this!” Charlie gleefully calls out, straw-like blonde hair a blur as he darts behind the horse stables.

Adora trots after him, grumbling. _I don’t see what he wants me to see so bad_ \- A barrel of a revolver greets her before she even rounds the corner. She trips over her feet trying to duck away before- click. Adora squeezes her eyes shut and sucks in a harsh breath. Nothing. “BANG!” Charlie breaks the brief silence with his wild cackling. Pulling back the gun and using the barrel to tip up the black, wide-brimmed hat he’s wearing, found from who knows where. 

He’s smiling, _‘I found it by the woods- ‘_ talking, _‘along with this hat…’_ He’s staring at her now, his smile fading. _‘Grey?’_

Adora can’t hear the rest of what he says. The sound of ringing flooding her ears. Red hot anger bubbling up her throat.

The next thing Adora knows she has him pinned to the muddy earth, with her on top. She knocks the gun from his hand and it skids underneath a nearby bush. “Y’THINK THAT’S FUNNY?” She bunches his shirt collar around her fists tightly, while shaking him like a ragdoll. “WHAT IN GOD’S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” She snarls, the seams of his shirt stretching and ripping in her harsh grip.

Charlie flounders, holding his hands up in surrender. “A-Adora it was-”

“GREY! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO Y’THINK YER DOING?” Both Adora and Charlie snap their heads towards the booming voice. Mr. Gibson comes marching up with spitfire in his eyes. “You get off him right now, girl!” He uses both hands to grab Adora by the back of her suspenders, straining to pull her up roughly. She stumbles, her back hitting the stable walls, keeping her glare trained on Charlie. He’s still lying in the mud, looking absolutely terrified of both her and his father.

“Charles. Get up.”

He scrambles to stand, slipping once before he backs himself against the wall. He stands close to Adora, hiding from Mr. Gibson’s intense gaze. “Explain to me what is going on. Right now.” He says, voice cool despite the heat. Adora opens her mouth, but he lifts his hand, cutting her off “Not you.” he grumbles, looking to Charlie. “Explain son.”

Charlie’s eyes dart between Adora and Mr. Gibson, unsure who he should be explaining himself to. His eyes settle on his dirty boots. “We was… We…” He chews his lip, trying to calm him stammering. Adora almost feels bad for him. “We-”

“Oh spit it out boy!” Mr, Gibson snaps, causing Charlie to recoil, pathetic-like. She does feel bad for him… a little.

“It was my fault!” He starts “We was rough housin’ but I took it too far, honest! Adora… she- she did nothin’ wrong.” She stares at him with a hard look but shock betrays her. He looks up at her then quickly looks away. “It was my fault sir, just mine.”

Mr. Gibson finally looks at Adora. “Is this true?” She hesitates, relaxing her clenched fists then nods slowly. He cracks a smile and lets out a snort, turning his attention back to Charlie. “I don’t rightly believe it was all yer fault son, but good on you, man’ing up about it.” 

_‘What the fuck does that even mean?’_ Adora scowls watching him beckon Charlie over.

Mr. Gibson’s smile is gone as fast as it came. “Where did you get that?” heat flaring back to life in his tone as he points to the hat hanging off Charlie’s neck, held only by a black cord.

Charlie freezes, quickly moving to take the hat off. Mr. Gibson does it for him. Ripping the hat from the boy’s hands before he can get it off completely. 

“I-I-I found it by the bank sir… near the edge of the woods.” He stammers.

Mr. Gibson scrutinizes the hat, turning it over in his hands, running a thick wrinkly finger along the red ribbon wrapped around it.

Adora suddenly realizes who the hat might belong to, who the revolver might also belong to… _where did she throw it?_

“Y’find anything else?” Mr. Gibson questions, not looking at either of them. Charlie and Adora both look at eachother, his eyes pleading. She understands immediately and gives him a short nod.

“No sir, just the hat.” He manages to stutter out. 

Mr. Gibson looks up now, eyes appraising, dropping the hat to his side, his fist clenched tight around it. “Y’find anything, you bring it to me. Ya hear?” He nods first at Charlie, who quickly nods back. “Same to you. If _you_ find anythin’.” His eyes dart to Adora, staring hard, then flicks his eyes towards the barn. _Does he know?_ “You bring it to me. You can’t hide _anythin’_ from me. Understand?” Adora forces herself not to swallow the lump in her throat, keeping her expression neutral. She nods once, and he gives a gruff nod in turn.

“Alright. You two go wash the mud off y’alls asses then come right back out. Adora, see that the SwiftWind is led into the riding ring. Got a letter saying My partner will show in four days' time but he’s sending two of his appraisers today. I want you riding him, and you better make a big show. Both of you will be cleanin’ the stables spotless once they leave. Now. Get. To. It.” With that he turns heel and stomps off, his grip on the hat tight.

They wait until they hear the loud slam of the farmhouse door before they dare to let out an anxious breath. It’s awkward peace for a moment.

Charlie is quick to fill the silence. “Adora I’m sorry- about the gun, about daddy, mainly about the gun! Fuck I didn’t realize until after ya laid me out.” He’s talking too fast and Adora feels overwhelmed. She tries to slow him down but he keeps talking, strangled and faster. “Y’see the gun is broken, the cylinder is crooked, but I still shouldn’t have- I mean it could’ve still gone off, there _was_ a bullet in there!” He’s wringing his hands together, not looking at her at all. He’d probably feint if he saw the look she was giving him right now. _It was loaded?!_

She grinds her teeth. “Charlie-”

“I know we don’t like eachother, but I’d never want to hurt you, not cause yer a girl, no that’s… daddy he- Ugh Adora, I’d never want to hurt you for real…” He trails off, Adora sees tears pricking the sides of his eyes. “Never..”

Adora drops her shoulders, all the anger is seeping out of her and being replaced with, who knows what kind of feeling. Charlie never apologizes for anything, and now he’s sitting here apologizing up a storm and saying he doesn’t want to hurt her. _As if he could,_ but that’s not the point. She chews the inside of her cheek then grabs his shoulder with a firm grip. Promptly putting a stop to his rambling. 

“Yer a jackass y’know that right?” She huffs, rolling her eyes, it’s the closest thing to forgiveness Adora’s willing to dish out. He seems to understand that and nods weakly. “The gun Charlie, where’s it?” She lets go of his shoulder once she feels like he’s steady enough to not fall over.

Charlie takes a deep breath, managing to calm himself a little. “Uh… I saw it go under that bush there, next to the fence post.” She makes her way over and squats, finding the revolver right where he said. 

She picks it up and turns it over in her hand, it’s a silver piece with a stained brown grip. The name “C. Weaver” is carved into the bottom. But there’s no bullet in the cylinder, and the hammer is crooked. “There’s no bullet in here Charlie, y’couldn’t kill me if even if ya wanted to.”

He approaches slowly as she turns to him, holding out the gun for him to see, but not take. “Huh… I coulda sworn…” He mutters and clears his throat. “Listen Grey, keep the thing. If I have it, daddy is sure to find it. He likes to sweep the house every Sunday evening’s. See if things are right y’know? He’d come down on me somethin’ fierce if he finds me with it.”

“So y’want me to get caught with it?” She questions, lowering the gun to her side. “Y’tryin’ to make me lay ya out again?”

“N-no! I mean, he don’t ever check your room, so I thought-”

Adora interrupts him. “Well now he might! Given the stunt ya just pulled! Thanks for that by the way.” This isn’t what she needs right now. Letting out a groan, she makes her way towards the barn.

He catches up and cuts her off, “Adora-”

She grits her teeth and huffs “Out of the way, I’m gonna hide this thing before he comes back out.” Charlie deflates, moving out the way as she passes him. He looks almost like a kicked dog, with how he’s shuffling his feet. 

She’s getting riled up again.“What Charlie?”

He matches her pace again and speaks. “I’m sorry.” _Oh please shut up._ “About earlier, for not believing you when you said daddy didn’t come and talk to you the other night.” Adora stops in her tracks and side eyes him. “Yer not a liar Adora, I know that. so thanks... for lying to him for me.” He says then quickly distances himself from her. Giving her a short nod before jogging off to the farmhouse to clean up.

“I didn’t lie for you, jackass.” She turns and continues on her way to the barn. To Catra.

* * *

Catra spent the first half of her morning lazing around in Adora’s bed. It’s nice sleeping with them, even if it’s unfortunately _just_ sleeping. The way they smell is calming and she feels safe whenever she wakes up in their arms. She thinks of it as buries her face in their pillow and inhales, taking in the scent of hay and hints of floral soap. Catra lets out an irritated huff scowling, ‘ _Why the fuck am I actin’ like some love-struck damsel?’_

She sits up, running her fingers through her hair and ruffles it. She should be figuring out how to make her escape, but she can’t bring herself to leave Adora. Not here with that rude as hell family. Both of their families seem fucking awful, her’s is the worst of the two, no question about it. Ugh she wishes she could steal them away… She could- _She_ _could_! They _should_ run away with her!

Catra rolls out of bed and skips over to Adora’s closet, throwing it open. She shucks off the shirt she’s wearing and throws on a muted red button up. It belonging to Adora makes her feel like she’s drowning in it. It’s too big and too loose, absolutely perfect. She buttons it up half-way and fishes out her pants from the bottom of the closet. Catra spent all day yesterday scrubbing the dry mud out of the leather. She slips them on and tucks the shirt into the waist as best she can. God she missed wearing pants, free-balling is not her cup of tea.

Adora has no mirror in their room so Catra can’t confirm her look. Not that she really needs to. Adora will give her an answer she wants when they come back in tonight. She rolls up her sleeves and turns around- or she can get her answer now, that’s fine. Adora is halfway through the curtain but has frozen in place. Their eyes glued to her.

Catra grins and shifts her weight to one leg, putting a hand on her hip “You’re back pretty quick, missed me?”

This draws Adora’s attention and they awkwardly shuffle into the room. “Yeah yeah.. Uh… y’look, wow…” They scratch the back of their undercut and seem like they're struggling to look everywhere except her chest.

Catra takes a moment to look Adora over, their pants and shirt muddy, and they even got some on their face. Confused, she lets her eyes travel lower until she notices a flash of silver in their hand. She stares hard, her revolver. “That’s mine.”

Adora snaps their eyes to hers, worried blue replacing hazy gray. They hold the gun out to her, she stops herself from snatching it and carefully takes it. She’s shaking now as she looks it over. 

“Then the hat’s also yours.” Adora says quietly, they bring their hand over their stomach to hold their elbow. 

“You found my hat?” 

Adora shakes their head. “Charlie found it… and uh… Mr. Gibson took it.”

Catra sucks in a harsh breath. _Why didn’t you stop him!?_ She forces that question to the back of her mind. She knows why, she knows why Adora couldn’t, why they didn’t. They can’t risk Catra being found out. Catra can’t risk being found, Adora has no idea why she’s hiding in the first place. “Fuck…” She groans.

“How did you manage to get my revolver though?” Catra inquires, “This seems much harder to get your mitts on.”

Adora turns their head looking towards the window, they seem to be struggling with words. “Beat Charlie up for it.”

“Heh what?” Did Catra hear that right?

“Well he actually gave it to me.” They’re staring intently at her now, lips trembling. “After I.. tackled him to the ground. It skidded underneath a bush. That’s uh… also how Mr. Gibson saw the hat.” Adora sags their shoulders. “Made a right mess I did.” They bite their lip, stifling it’s quiver.

Catra takes their hand and brings them over to the table, setting her revolver a top it. She cups Adora’s cheeks with both hands. “No. No you did everything just fine. He probably deserved it anyway.”

“He did.” They grab for her waist with shaky hands. “H-he shot at me. The gun didn’t go off, it’s broken. Still scared me, if I was to be honest.” _Okay yeah, the bastard definitely deserved whatever they gave him._

She pulls them into a hug, running a hand through their short hair, and the other soothing circles on their back. Adora has to bend down so it’s a little awkward, they relax their shoulders and Catra feels the tension soothing out. She wasn’t expecting to comfort them this early in the day. This is usually a night thing when they’re both somewhat buzzed from whiskey.

They stay like this for who knows how long. Catra soothing gentle circles between their shoulders.

Adora lets out a sigh and pushes at her hip, motioning for space keeping their grip on her as if not wanting to push her too far away. They straighten, closing their eyes for a moment before opening them again. Their usual calm expression returns to their face. “Thank you for that.” They smile, absentmindedly knead their fingers into Catra’s hips.

“Of- of course.'' The crack in Catra’s voice surprises her. She clears her throat and moves her hands down to Adora’s forearms. “You should get cleaned up yeah?”

“Yeah.” They don’t make a show of moving or letting her go.

“Adora-” 

“I can get it fixed for you. The gun I mean, I have a friend.” They cut her off, finally releasing their hold on Catra’s hips. She misses the pressure of them immediately. “He’s in the next town over, could take you with me, get ya some new clothes while we’re at it.”

Catra cracks a smile. “You don’t like what I have on now?”

“No!” They sputter “Yes?? No? Yes I like em- I do! But maybe give you a shirt that actually covers your- nevermind. It’s to… ” They shift from foot to foot. “also get you off the ranch a bit, must be boring around here.”

“Yeah it is.” She responds flatly, watching them play with the stray thread of their work glove. They seem a little dejected. “Though it’s easy for two people to remedy boredom.”

Adora gapes at her, like they're trying to come up with ways to seem like they don’t know what she means.

“I-” They struggle a little before they finally manage to speak. “I… don’t know... what you mean.” _Liar._

“Sure ya don’t.” Catra lets a smug grin touch her lips. “I’d love to.”

“Ya would?” Adora says slowly not understanding this time.

“Yep! This revolver means _a lot_ to me so I need it fixed fast.” 

Catra watches as they chew their bottom lip. “Oh… Oh! Y’meant- aha… yes okay. Yep that’s settled then!” They cough into their fist, and as if hit with sudden realization. “Shoot, I gotta clean up. Mr. Gibson gots some assholes ‘ _appraising_ ’ Swifty today.”

Catra cocks her head to the side. “Ain’t he your horse though? You wanna give him away?” Adora nods then shakes their head furiously as they step back, pulling down their suspenders and untucking their shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Changing…? Oh!” They quickly turn away. “Sorry- wait.” They face her again. “Now how can _you_ say that, with what _yer_ wearing?” Pulling the shirt all the way off and letting it drop to the floor.

Catra sucks in a hiss but doesn’t look away _. Ah... got me there._ Guess it’s her turn to blush. “Whatever.” There’s a long heavy pause then laughter floods her ears, making them burn. Adora is doubling over and holding their gut. Catra scowls and does look away from all that… muscle. “Shut up Adora!” They keep laughing, loud and hard. _And was that a snort? Handsome idiot._

“Ah that’s good.” Adora closes the distance between them again. “It’s nice to know ya ain’t as smooth as ya think.” They boop her on the nose as they pass her, grabbing another shirt from the closet and throwing it on. 

This cheeky asshole. Catra huffs then gets an idea. She dons her usual teasing smile. “Don’t count your hens yet, cowboy.” She comes behind Adora and stands on her toes. “ _I’M_ the cocky one.” She whispers in their ear, tugging the strap of the suspenders, letting it snap against them. “Remember that.”

“OUCH! Ah… Y-yes Ma’am.” Adora rubs their back and fixes their suspenders in place.

“Good. Now don’t you have somewhere to be? I don’t think the geezer will take kindly to you-” Catra weakly shakes her hands in Adora’s direction. “Trying and failing to seduce an outlaw.”

Adora faces her slowly with an expression that’s mixed with determination and something else. Something heavy. “ _Failin’_ huh?” 

Suddenly Catra finds herself in their arms again, lifted slightly off the ground. Before she can protest, Adora’s lips are on hers. _They’re soft._ So fucking soft and they feel so good, taste so good. Catra sighs into it. ‘ _Fucking finally_ ’ she thinks to herself. Adora pulls away from her before she can deepen the kiss. They give a light kiss to her nose and rest their forehead to hers. She feels like she’s floating despite her feet touching the floorboards again.

Stormy blue eyes stare into her. “How’s that for failing?”

“God you’re a right asshole.” Catra laughs while she collects herself. “You need to leave before you get in trouble.”

“With who?” Adora quips.

“Oh I wonder.” Catra quips back faster.

Adora lets her go, and this time she really misses it. They take a few steps back towards the curtains, bunching up the fabric in their hand, making no moves to leave yet.

Catra rolls her eyes. “Go on Adora, don’t let them real assholes claim what’s yours.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. I have a great plan. No one’s gettin’ to what’s _mine._ ” They wink at her, disappearing behind the curtains.

Catra listens to the creak of the ladder and Adora’s heavy boots leading them out of the barn. Once she’s left with nothing but silence, she all but collapses into a chair at the table.

They kissed her. They kissed her! She drums a finger lightly over her lips, still feeling the lingering warmth. Catra tilts her head back and smiles at the rafters. 

“Now you’ve done it. I’ve got something planned too.” Blue-gold eyes filling up with mischief as well as passion. “Great plans for you. Handsome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally ran really long so I broke it into two parts. This is the first part. The 2nd part is gonna come out next weekend as usual. (Lucky I get to write ch5 while editing ch4!) Again i didn't edit this chapter much :^/ sorry BUT I DID FIGURE OUT WHY MY SPACES WERE FUCKED UP!  
> BOW AND GLIMMER SHOW UP SOON


	4. A Plan pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora steps out of the barn with a walk just shy of a swagger, despite the heaviness of her boots, she feels light as a feather. She brings her hand up to ghost her fingers over her lips, still feeling Catra on them and the taste of her. Adora hums to herself as she makes her way over to the Stables. The doors are open and Charlie’s already inside sweeping up spilled hay and clumps of mud- but not just. His head is down and it doesn’t seem like he noticed her yet.
> 
> It gets kinda heated near the end so content warning. more like heavy petting :^)

Adora steps out of the barn with a walk just shy of a swagger, despite the heaviness of her boots, she feels light as a feather. She brings her hand up to ghost her fingers over her lips, still feeling Catra on them and the taste of her. Adora hums to herself as she makes her way over to the Stables. The doors are open and Charlie’s already inside sweeping up spilled hay and clumps of mud- but not just. His head is down and it doesn’t seem like he noticed her yet.

Adora clears her throat as she takes her gloves from her back pocket, pulling them over her calloused hands. He flinches and looks up at her with eyes slightly red and puffy. His mother chewed him out no doubt. 

“Took your sweet time did’ja?” He tries to tease but it sounds more like a genuine question. At least he’s trying to act normal. “Hid the revolver?”

“Mhm.” If you call giving the gun back to its very kissable owner, as hiding it then, “Yep, it’s pretty hidden alright…” She reaches for the other broom, but Charlie uses the handle of his to block her.

She cocks a brow at him which he brushes off with the roll of his eyes. “Nuh-uh Grey. You go take Swifty to the ring, get him warmed up. I’ll.. I’ll clean up here.”

Adora rolls her own eyes pushing his broom out of the way. “We’re both supposed to-”

“Piss off Grey, I- I.. Let me be alone… Please.” Ah, Adora takes the hint and makes her way past him, further into the stables, petting each horse.

She walks to the back wall where Swift Wind’s kept. Usually the best Horses are kept at the front. “Which is where you’d be if y’werent a right menace.” Adora chides, patting his cream-colored nose fondly. He snorts at her, stamping his dark hoof in the packed dirt. 

She goes to open his gate, seizing him before he makes a break for it. He makes saddling up difficult by moving around and nipping at her hair. “Hold your horses- ah, now I didn’t mean it like that.” He moves to bite at her shirt and she pats his shoulder. “Quit it.” Once he’s fitted and secure, she takes his lead and guides him out.

Adora leads him to the riding ring. Being the biggest ranch this side of the woods has its perks. The ring is large and rectangular in shape, you can really test a steed’s limits here. Swift Wind struggles and fights her almost every step of the way, digging his hooves into the dusty earth. 

“You’ll go into the field later, just behave!” She tugs the lead, stilling him.

_He’s pissy today. Well that’ll help my plan._ She muses pulling him into the ring behind her and latches the gate. She hops onto him and pats his shoulder twice. The plan is to show these appraisers just how unruly Swifty is, but Adora is gonna show off complete control. He’s her horse and she’ll prove that he’ll only listen to her- He gives a quick buck, but she holds on.- most of the time.

Adora closes her eyes, feeling the reins in her grip, listening to Swifty’s excited huffing. She takes in the moment before opening her eyes, leaning forward and whipping the reins. Swifty shoots off immediately, skipping a trot in favor of a canter before galloping at full speed towards the far fence. Adora firmly jerks the reins and quickly guides him away from it. 

_Not hoppin’ that fence today boy, later… later._ She runs him around the closed space a few more laps with him being every bit of a brat the whole way.

Adora brings him to a halt and then guides him to the fence before hopping down. Charlie comes running up to the fence as she dusts off her pants. “I said warm him up, not tire him out! Daddy’s tryin’ to sell him, Grey.”

She pays him no mind, pulling at her suspenders and fixing her belt. “He ain’t tired a bit. I just needed to get the fight out.” She deflects tugging off one of her gloves and uses it to fan herself. “‘Side, your daddy’s partner never seems to actually buy our horses. They just take’m in the night and leave a note. Pretty special for them to come here durin’ the day right?”

Charlie stares at her for a moment, chewing at his lip. “I suppose.” 

He doesn’t say anything more before returning to the stables. Adora turns her focus back on Swift Wind, who is no longer near her. He’s decided to roll around in the only muddy patch of earth and gets his light brown coat covered in it.

She bristles and charges towards him, shouting. “OI! YOU QUIT THAT!”

-

After cleaning Swifty up, Adora spends the next couple of hours helping Charlie clean up the stables. They led all the horses out to the field, passing Swifty each time and each time he would nip at them and snicker.

Two riders come cantering in by the time Adora leads the last horse out. She watches as one of them hops off her horse. She’s a big tall woman with a bunch of long thick braids and muscular build. The woman turns around, scanning the ranch, she’s wearing a black eyepatch with some sort of symbol on it. Her good eye lands heavy on Adora as if she’s sizing her up. Adora stands straighter and squares her shoulders subconsciously. The tall woman turns back to her partner who’s scraping the bottom of his boots on the fence. 

Now wait a darn minute! Adora grits her teeth, handing off the reins to Charlie who’s looking bored next to her and stomps towards the newcomers. “Hey! I just built that thing.” Both riders turn their heads to her. 

The man gives one last scrape of his boot and stomps it down, crossing his arms. “So?” he gruffs out, cracking his neck from side to side. He’s just as big as his partner but looks as if he’s half bear, half lion that’s learned to walk and… somewhat talk.

“So… I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t wipe crap on it.” Adora responds flatly, trying to keep her cool. Who are these people, they couldn’t be the appraisers right? They sure don’t seem like it. They look more like bullies than anything.

The woman pipes up this time, smacking the arm of the man. “Sorry squirt.” _Squirt?!_ Adora looks up at her, she’s much larger up close. “He didn’t mean to mess up your fancy new fence. Isn’t that right Grizz?”

With a very fitting name, Grizz looks from Adora to his partner then back to her again. He lets out a snort. “Sure kid, didn’t mean no harm.” _KID?!_

Adora lets out a snort of her own. “I ain’t no-”

An open palmed hand shoots out in front of her, stopping her from speaking further. The woman splits her dark lipstick into a grin. “Octavia. You?” Motioning with her outstretched hand.

Adora takes it and gives a firm shake. “Adora- and I ain’t no ‘squirt’.” She looks to Grizz “Nor a ‘kid’! What are y’all to doing here?”

Octavia laughs as she gives a rough shake in turn but doesn’t let go of Adora’s hand. She actually tugs her closer. “We’re appraising.”

“Ah for Swift Wind. Okay” Adora pulls her hand away and turns from the pair. Lifting both hands up around her jaw she shouts. “CHARLIE! Charlie go get Mr. Gibson!” She drops them and turns, “Uh follow me then.” pointing a thumb to the riding ring.

Mr. Gibson and Charlie meet up with them along the way. The mister pulls the pair over to the side speaking in hushed tones. Charlie turns to Adora and motions over to the one-eyed woman with his own eyes. “Bet she’s yer type eh?” he whispers. The cheeky tit.

She scrunches up her nose choosing to not give him the satisfaction of a response. 

Mr. Gibson comes back guiding Grizz and Octavia to the side of the fence, then comes up to Adora and Charlie. “Okay girl, you go in there and blow those two’s socks off with how _well-behaved_ our boy is. Do it right and I’ll think about letting you keep the next horse ya bring in.” He pats her on the back once, with a hard heavy hand and drags Charlie by the shoulder back out the gate, closing it.

Adora lets out a huff and pulls her gloves back on as she makes her way towards Swifty. He looks agitated, his head is turned away from where Octavia and Grizz are standing. Adora cups his nose, petting along it. “Hey? Ignore them. they ain’t that scary. Focus on me okay? If my plan works, y’won’t go nowhere without me.” _and Catra._

That seems to calm him down enough for her to saddle up. She gives a light squeeze with her legs and brings Swift Wind up to a trot. He’s listening for now. She riles him up by the time he’s at full gallop, whizzing past the on-lookers at top speed. Everyone has their eyes trained on them, except for Octavia. Her good eye seems to dart from watching Adora to the woods and to the barn. Always landing back on the barn in that order.

Swift Wind starts to buck wildly while Adora isn’t paying attention and she lurches forward, but steadies herself. Gripping the reins tightly she pulls back stopping him from rooting. _He seems well agitated. Is it because of those two?_ Adora manages to shush him and bring him down to a trot, circling around to slowly move into a canter again.

She looks up from him and sees Mr. Gibson glaring bullets at her. He motions with his hand to ‘go in circles’? No… ‘Pick up the pace’? He stretches both his arms out almost hitting Charlie in the nose. Adora is not understanding one bit but she gets Swifty galloping again.

This goes on for a few more minutes before Swift Wind decides he’s in fact done and comes to a stop in the middle of the ring. Adora gentle prods his sides with her heels, but he doesn’t budge. She looks back over to the fence to see the mister talking to the pair again. Grizz looks completely bored and is shaking his head while Octavia is staring at Adora hard.

She climbs down and leads Swifty over to Charlie who takes the reins from her. He shoots her a nervous look which she returns with her own concerned one. “Grey.” Mr. Gibson calls her over and struggles to put an arm around her shoulders.

“The horse is okay.” Octavia says dryly, picking at her black painted nails. “He’s a bit wiley though.

“I assure you he’s our best horse, he just needs a more _experienced_ rider.” Mr. Gibson responds quickly, brushing off Adora’s protest. Octavia looks none-plus.

“Adora- was it?” Adora nods. “You’re about the best rider I’ve seen in a long while, so defend yourself would ya?” Octavia gives a flick of her hand towards him who looks absolutely mortified. “Heard ya also wrangled him in. That true?”

Adora finds herself beaming at this. “Yeah-” Mr. Gibsons sharply jams his fingers into her shoulder, shutting her up.

“Anway. The horse is fine, I wouldn’t take him but that’s the boss’ call. She’ll be up by Sunday.”

Mr. Gibson drops his arm from Adora and takes an angry step towards the tall woman. “Now wait a second!” She shoots him a glare, her good eye piercing his. “Ah… I uh”

Adora has never seen Mr. Gibson look nervous, not that she’s complaining but just who are these people? “I thought Halford was comin’, not his Missus.”

Grizz comes between Mr. Gibson and Octavia. “Mr. H is a busy man.” He steps closer to Mr. Gibson, towering over him. “Ms. Weaver will finish the appraisal and payment on Sunday. She also has things she’d like to _discuss_.” He looks towards Adora now.

She furrows her brows and looks right back at him. It seems like these two aren’t here just for the horse. The name _Weaver_ makes its home in the back of her head. _Could they have connections to Catra? Do they know she’s here? Are they the one’s Catra is running from?_

Adora bites the inside of her cheek and shrugs. “Can I go sir?”

“Yeah that’s fine, go finish up and then you’re done for today.” Mr. Gibson shoos her away without turning to her.

As she leaves she feels the calculating eye of Octavia on her back. It’s unsettling and she wants to be as far from them as she can possible.

-

The sun is starting it’s descent low, enveloping the sky with an orange-pink glow and bringing dark blue in from the west. Adora and Charlie led all the horses back into the stables from the field, adding fresh hay to each pen. She makes her way over to Swift Wind who looks much calmer than earlier. Charlie must’ve brushed him because his dark brown mane is shiny and knot free. He nudges his nose against her cheek and she smiles at him. 

_They’ll be back sunday, so I gotta see this plan through before then. But I’ll need Catra’s help._ She contemplates as she gives one last pat to Swift Wind’s shoulder. “Rest up boy, yer gonna need it.” 

Adora leaves the stables and pulls the gates shut behind her. Octavia and Grizz are nowhere to be seen and their horses are gone, meaning they left. Adora rolls her shoulders and heads to the farmhouse where she can hear loud voices through the windows. She lets herself in quietly through the kitchen door.

Mr. Gibson seems to be having a temper tantrum right in the middle of the room. He’s pacing back and forth muttering to himself while his wife seems to be ignoring him. Charlie is in the living room lounging on the couch, with an arm hanging off the side. Bella, the family’s dog is next to him, insistently nudging her snout into his hand. No one is paying Adora any mind, so she comes up beside Mrs. Gibson and grabs an apple.

She takes a bite of it as she scans the room, eyes landing on Catra’s hat. It’s neatly sitting in the middle of the table. Clean. Adora struggles to swallow.

“Girl.” Mr. Gibson says all too quietly, but it’s clear enough that everyone turns their heads to him. “You makin’ a fool of me?”

“Uh… no sir? What do ya mean?” Adora moves the apple back and forth between her hands, trying her best to keep eye contact with him. His mood isn’t as intense as this morning but it still holds a weird air about it. She looks at the hat then snaps quickly back to him.

Mr. Gibson sits down at the head of the table and motions for Adora to do the same. She sits on her stool across from him. “I wanted you to make a show of the horse. Not of yourself.”

Adora tilts her head to the side, confused. _What does that mean?_ “I- I don’t understand.”

Mr. Gibson stares at her long and hard. The silence that fills the kitchen is heavy and thick, even Bella gets up from the spot she was sleeping and slinks out of the room. Adora watches his hands tremble into tight fists. He doesn’t say a single word, just staring. _Ignore the hat Adora._

After what feels like forever he huffs and lets a tired smile form on his cracked lips. “Sunday. Sunday you will show off Swift Wind again. Let him buck you off all he wants. Let him run from ya. Flaunt his attitude so they stop lookin’ at you. Stick to the plan, girl.” _What? What plan?_

He moves to stand and she hurries to copy him, clutching the apple in a knuckle white grip, hidden by her gloves. “It’s best you eat in your room tonight. We need t’have a _family_ discussion.” He looks over to his wife who’s been watching quietly from the corner of her eyes. 

Mrs. Gibson nods at him and beckons Adora over, pushing a basket of warm food in her arms. She leads her away from the kitchen and to the front door. “Sorry about this dear.” She says calmly, brushing off some lint from Adora’s shirt.

“Did I do something wrong?” Adora asks quietly, like a scolded child. Mrs. Gibson shakes her head and smiles at her, urging her out the door and shutting it.

Adora stands on the porch for a few moments longer, she hears quiet murmurs from inside but they’re too hushed to understand. She looks down at the basket in her arms. Where she bit the apple is starting to turn brown. She carefully steps over Bella as she goes down the stairs.

Adora walks in a daze towards the barn, the dirt and rocks crunch beneath her boots. 

_I… I didn’t do anythin’ wrong did I? I had a plan- did he also have a plan? Do those people have a plan for me too?_

The half eaten apple is left discarded in the grass.

* * *

Catra can admit she’s pretty nosy, but her nose never got her into any shit. Well, any deep shit. But seeing Adora and Octavia shaking hands has put her in more shit that she knows what to do with. “Fuck” She groans into her hands, sliding down the wall underneath the attic window. “Fuck Fuck Fuck!”

Change of plans! She has to leave this week getting laid be damned. If Octavia and Grizzlor are here then that means Catra had been right about the Gibsons. They fence for the Horde, and provides horses for them too. The way that stubby little man greeted them like old friends seemed to confirm it as well.

Those two are probably here for Adora’s horse, no doubt because of Catra. Saint was her horse only by virtue of a gift. Her father figure, Hordak gave him to her after she proved herself during a particularly risky score. She showed cunning and ruthlessness alike, making off like a literal bandit with thousands of dollars in jewelry, cash, and bank statements. He was so pleased that he awarded her with one of his finest stallions and… a fatherly smile.

She shakes the memory out and pushes herself from the wall, staying low to the ground. She might’ve scratched Octavia’s eye out when she was a kid, but that bitch could spot a field mouse six yards away. Catra is not gonna chance being seen. Hellfire would break loose, if not now, later. Engulfing not only herself in the flames, but Adora along with her.

Catra stands only when she reaches the table in the room’s middle. She grabs her broken revolver. It won’t be any good in a fight like this. Catra pushes back her bangs and walks over to the barrel where her rifle and satchel are. She takes the satchel out and fishes out a wad of cash that’s hidden by a secret inner flap. 

She lays the money on the table and counts out 117$ exactly. Catra is extremely grateful she was bedridden for so long, she would’ve blown a hole through this in less than a week. She wonders if she can convince Adora to take her to that gunsmith friend of theirs tomorrow. She also wonders if she could convince them to just not come back. Run away with her.

Catra shakes her head roughly and scowls. _If I go on my own I can leave Adora out of all this bullshit, they’ll be safer with me gone._

Scooping up the cash into one semi neat pile and stuffs it back into her satchel along with her revolver. Catra feels stuck. Part of her knows she should just leave quietly tonight, saving Adora a world of pain. Another part of her wants so badly to take them with her. 

She’s given up running with gangs, she could try her hand at being honest… well more honest than she is now. Sure, gang life has been the only thing she’s known since she was taken in by the Horde at age nine. Her ‘mother’ taught her how to shoot her first gun at twelve. While Hordak taught her how to take a man’s life with it a year after.

Adora is clean of all that, extremely naive to the world around them. If they were so spooked by that chuckle-headed boy pointing a broken gun at them. Then they would be absolutely terrified if that same broken gun was in the hands of a trained killer. Like herself.

“...Fuck…” Catra breathes out, slumping into one of the chairs. She shouldn’t be so hung up about this, it’s been easy to leave past flings cold and alone in bed. But Adora isn’t a fling, not even close. They kissed just this morning, chaste and gentle. The sweetest kiss Catra has even gotten in her high-stakes life. She’s upset that she wants that, Adora could make her slow down and she finds herself aching for it.

She wants them.

Catra glares at the blue sky out the window, fiery determination in her eyes. If she’s right about Adora even having a single damn about her, maybe her plan can still work. 

Maybe she can slow down with them, want them even if selfishly futile.

-

Catra’s has been pacing the room for hours, her bare feet feel sore on the wooden floors. She’s so lost in her thoughts she doesn’t notice Adora slip through the curtains. Doesn’t notice them setting something down and coming up behind her. She _notices_ when strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Catra freezes instantly, but that calming pressure on her back pulls her out of a troubled mind.

“Hey Catra.” Adora says gently, coaxing her to turn in their arms and face them. “Y’doin’ alright?” They cup her cheek in one hand, running a thumb over her jaw

Catra nods slowly and stares into their grey-blue eyes, enveloping herself in the serenity of them. “I am now.” She leans her face into their palm, they aren’t wearing gloves so it feels sort of clammy. She doesn’t find herself minding as she kisses it.

Adora hums watching her. They bring their hand on her waist up to her neck, thumb pressing just under her chin. Catra lifts her head and lets them kiss her as soft as the first time. They break apart only for them to kiss her again, and again and again. Each time is so gentle it takes Catra’s breath away. After a bit Adora doesn’t move to kiss again, opting to press a smile to her cheek.

“Hungry?” they whisper into her ear.

Catra laughs roughly “Very.”

They stay like this for a moment, both enjoying whatever this feeling is. Enjoying eachother’s company. Catra’s the one to move away this time and Adora follows, motioning her to sit in one chair while they scoot another up, knees brushing. The basket they brought in has some sort of pie in it, smells like spiced meat and potatoes. There’s some bread and a jug as well. Catra takes the jug and uncaps it, plain water as usual.

They eat in comfortable silence. Adora brings up only bits and pieces of their day, which is unusual. Something about their plan getting messed up, says very little about Octavia and Grizzlor. Which Catra is grateful for. She’s not ready for a serious talk right now. They stuff a spoonful of pie and a chunk of bread in their mouth. Grinning at her when they catch her staring.

“You’re gonna choke with all that in your maw.” Catra teases as she takes a bite out of her own food. It’s surprisingly tasty, the use of spices, she thinks it’s cumin, reminds her of Kyle’s cooking. She frowns a little and swallows the thought down with her food.

Adora struggles to form barely audible sentences, grabbing for the water jug and downing half of its contents. “Can’t help it, the missus makes the best food.”

Catra takes another bite and hums. “I make some pretty mean biscuits myself- though that’s just about it. Can’t cook for shit.”

“Oh I’d like to try’m someday.” Adora says quickly “And uh, that’s fine I can cook pretty good.”

They say that, like they want to make a thing out of it. It piques Catra’s interest. “You saying you could make me a 5 star meal on a campfire?”

Adora laughs at that. “No! But I’m lookin’ to try!” This is very interesting.

Catra joins in their laughter, and moments later the room is filled with comfortable silence again.

“Say” They both start.

“Oh you go ahead” Adora insists, failing to cover up a giggle. _Cute_. 

“Nah you go.” Catra grins at them

“N-no I insist-”

Catra rolls her eyes and sucks her teeth. “Adora please.”

Adora smiles at her sheepishly and rubs the back of their neck. “Okay uhm..” They bring their hands together, resting them on the table. “I was thinking, we could go see my friend sooner than planned.” Oh? Catra finds herself sitting up straighter. “Like tomorrow? I-I could ask for tomorrow off- or friday and we can just go… together.”

Catra puts her spoon down and stares intently at Adora. She pushes down the bubbling nerves in her chest. “...Sounds good to me. What’s the town’s name again? I looked at my map but don’t remember if you told me. Greens Grove seems the closest to Plumeria.” They don’t look at her. “Adora?”

“Uh… Bright Moon…” They mumble, finally lifting their head to meet her eyes. “He lives in Bright Moon.”

Catra stands quickly, gaping at them. “Bright Moon?! Adora! That- That’s a two and a half days ride, even if you bolted the whole way there it’s still about a day give or take.” Not counting that they’d be stranded there if she decided to run. 

“I know I know! But” Adora stumbles out, then continues to speak with a voice barely above a whisper. “But… I was thinking we... wouldn’t come back?”

_What?_ “What?” She heard that right. Right?

“We wouldn’t come back. We’d stay gone. You, me, Swifty… to Bright Moon.” There’s a firmness to their voice now, taking her hands in their own. “That was my plan, Catra.”

Catra feels unsteady on her feet and her heart hammers in her chest. “You wanna run away with me?” Her voice, a whisper. ”You have a nice life here Adora, you- It’d be hard for you.” She doesn’t fight when they guide her closer.

_They share the same plan._ _Somewhat._

“It’s not that nice.” Adora pulls her into their lap, thumbs running soothing circles into her hips.

_They want to be with her._

“You’d be running around with a criminal.” Catra finds herself leaning into their touch, resting her hands on their broad shoulders.

_Adora._

“I don’t care.” Adora lifts their hands slowly, one stops at the small of her back as the other cups her cheek. “Steal me away Catra.” Their confidence, slipping with each word.

_Adora wants her?_

Stormy blue eyes stare into her blue-gold ones, searching them, seeking an answer, a confirmation. Catra has no words that can answer them, she can’t think of anything other than- She lurches forward, capturing them in a harsh kiss, needy, desperate, and heated. 

_Please let this be enough of an answer. Please let this make you understand me, you handsome idiot._

Adora wraps their arms around her, pulling her close as they return the kiss. Just as hot and desperate. Catra moves her hands from their shoulders to the back of their head, lightly scratching at their undercut. Adora lets out an open moan and Catra uses that chance to dart her tongue inside their mouth. They don’t miss a beat as they try to match her movements, clumsy at first but slowly getting confident. She can feel the nervousness and tension leaving them as their shoulders relax.

Adora’s whines and whimpers fill the room along with Catra’s own laboured breathing. How someone can sound this divine is not lost on her, she appreciates every single one. They pull apart but not before Catra sinks her teeth into Adora’s bottom lip, causing them to gasps and shudder. They look at her with half-lidded eyes filled with lust, face full of a flush that seems to creep down their collarbone. Beautiful and handsome alike.

Catra moves to lean back, but Adora slides their hands from her waist to her ass, gripping firm. “A-ah easy there handsome.” She lets out a stuttering chuckle, caressing their jaw. “I’m not going anywhere” _Not without you._

They relax their grip only a little, but not enough for Catra to actually move. “Catra I- “ Adora looks like they’re struggling to find words, everything just comes out tinted in whines. “Please.” Is all they can manage.

“Please what?” Catra leans in close enough to kiss their ear.

“Steal me away, please. Catra!” They sound so needy it’s fogging up her mind.

She runs her fingers through their short hair then tugs. “I plan to, but let me _take you_ first.” She grins, searching for her own answer in Adora’s eyes now. 

Confusion washes over Adora’s features as they try to process her meaning. Their eyebrows knit together and they’re searching her eyes in turn, chewing the inside of their cheek. Catra does her best to keep her grin from faltering, every second she waits is agony.

_Please Adora don’t make me spell it-_ A breathy “Yes.” tickles her ear and makes her insides do a flip. “Yes Catra, take anything ya want from me.”

Catra doesn’t let Adora get another coherent word in other than her own name, and God’s. Mentally counting whose name this absolutely angel cries out the most.

-

Catra wishes to meet God just so she can gloat, but they both know that won’t be happening anytime soon. She’ll take her winnings nonetheless.

It’s well into the night now, the cool night air pushing out the stuffiness that was in the room prior. Adora and Catra are a mess of tangled limbs and sheets in their small bed, held modest only by eachother. 

“So… We both had the same idea?” Adora mutters their question into her forehead, stroking her hair.

Catra traces light circles over their abs with her index finger, watching them flex and unflex. “More or less. Though I was half planning on leaving you in town if things went south.”

“You’d take Swifty from me?” They mock out an offended gasp. “Y’wouldn’t get far, he won’t move without my say so.” Their voice rumbles against Catra’s temple.

“Got me there, even if he did move I don’t think I’d wanna be alone with him. The way you describe him, makes him out to be a menace.” She sits up much to Adora’s protest and leans over them, her hair acting like a veil. “You’re sure that they said sunday?”

The mood unfortunately shifts, but they have to discuss this. “Clear as day, that one-eyed lady said so herself. Big bear confirmed it.” They worry their bottom lip but winces at the fresh bite Catra left on it.

“Sorry about that… Hm and they said Weaver’s coming too?” Adora nods and she lets out a dry laugh. “Fuck.” Catra has no idea why she’s being so calm about knowing that.

“You two related or somethin’?”

“Not really- no. Well, she raised me so I got her last name.” She says, trying not to sound too bitter. “She ain’t my mother but, but she is I guess.”

“Ya think she knows yer here?” Adora questions.

Catra shakes her head. “Can’t tell for sure, but from what you said. Octavia might have an inkling and she’ll tip her off. She ain’t as dumb as she looks and I didn’t actually get very far from the woods before you found me.”

They nod again, reaching out to rub their thumb over Catra’s lip. “Don’t worry we’ll be gone before then. Friday right? Tomorrow is shot, since my legs feel like mush right now.” Adora gives a light tap to her cheek and smiles. “Thanks for that by the way.”

A sense of achievement washes over Catra as she flashes a toothy smile. The air around them becomes light and playful. “Is that gonna be a problem for your chores tomorrow?” She mocks.

“Hah no chance, I once got three days of work done while saddle-sore.” Adora says matter of factly.

“Sure ya did.” She clicks her tongue, grinning still.

A blush runs up Adora’s neck as they look away. “Oh get over yourself Ms. _Outlaw_.” 

Despite the ego boost Catra feels her arms start to strain. She brings herself down slowly, bumping her nose to theirs, pecking their cheekbone. “You get over it. Come friday I’m stealing you away and you’ll be stuck with me.”

“Fine, I’ll get over it.” Adora gives a big grin and pulls her down completely, giving her a final soft kiss. “I can’t wait.”

Catra can’t wait either as she settles against Adora’s side, letting sleep take her. For the first time she isn’t worried about what tomorrow brings, it doesn’t scratch at her mind like it usually does. 

Like it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is uploaded late because originally this was the second half of chapter 3! but I had to make it it's own chapter and had to rewrite some scenes. I'm pumped to write the next parts! It's getting really exciting! And Yes swift wind is a brown horse in this au, because white horses are inconvenient :^)


	5. Now ain't this a rollercoaster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wakes up cold, the howling wind is berating the side of her tent, kicking powdered snow in through its flaps. She yanks the heavy quilt she’s bundled under off and forces herself out of the cot. Gritting her teeth to stop them from chattering, Catra dons thick boots and a much too fancy fur coat and steps out of the tent. The freezing air immediately seizes her lungs, almost as if the bitter-cold itself grew fangs and bit down on her throat.

_Catra wakes up cold, the howling wind is berating the side of her tent, kicking powdered snow in through its flaps. She yanks the heavy quilt she’s bundled under off and forces herself out of the cot. Gritting her teeth to stop them from chattering, Catra dons thick boots and a much too fancy fur coat and steps out of the tent. The freezing air immediately seizes her lungs, almost as if the bitter-cold itself grew fangs and bit down on her throat._

_The mountain range of the Northern Reach is absolutely no place for her. Catra was exclusively made for warm places, rolling green fields, the deserts and plateaus of the Waste, beaches of SeaWorthy. God she would kill to be at the beach right now, anywhere is better and warmer than this frozen deathtrap. Fuck this place, seriously. Catra tugs the lapels of her coat roughly and scowls, marching over to the campfire Lonnie and Rogelio are tending._

_“Hey Wildcat!!” Scorpia greets her not two steps out of her tent, face obnoxiously close, but she’s radiating such warmth, Catra ignores it. “Gosh isn’t today just sooo chilly?”_

_Scorpia was originally from a big city, some kind of important lady she doesn’t delve into. Catra has no idea why a gal like her is running with the Horde of all people if she’s so fancy pantsy. All she knows is that Scorpia has been with them longer than she has and that her arms are made of wood. Catra was surprised when Scorpia first told her because they seem so life-like and she always wore mittens to hide her… mitts._

_Over the years as she grew out of them, Shadow Weaver spared no expense to have each one custom made. The old woman claimed that Scorpia would be slightly less useless otherwise. Catra assumes that Scorpia’s money is what’s actually useful to the Horde, not her having arms. But honestly what does she know or care to know?_

_“Scorpia.” Catra says through clenched teeth. “What did I say about personal space?”_

_“Oh right, sorry!” The bubbly woman gives an awkward laugh steps to the side, following close behind her to the campfire. “You sleep okay?”_

_Catra shakes her head as she sits down on a sheepskin covered log. “How long til?” She accepts a bowl of rabbit stew from Rogelio with a nod._

_“Tonight we make our move. Rogelio finished scouting the place out the other day, and Kyle should be on his way back now.” Lonnie explains, throwing a dry stick into the embers. She glances up at Catra, her brown eyes shining gold from the fire. She always found Lonnie beautiful, but she ruins it with that mouth of hers. “Say, why come all the way out here for one guy? Why did Madam Weaver send us, and not the collectors?”_

_Rogelio taps her shoulder. ‘Because we let him get away.’ he signs to her as best he can through his thick gloves. He’s completely bundled up, she can hardly make out his eyes. Rogelio was never good with the cold, poor guy._

_Lonnie rolls her eyes and glares at Catra. “No, Catra let him get away.”_

_He taps her on the shoulder again to get her attention. ‘We helped her. We’re helping now too.’ She groans loudly and stands._

_“I wasn’t about to kill someone in front of a kid.” Not again. Catra scowls, holding the warm bowl closer to her lips. “The brat was standing right there… I-”_

_“A murderer with morals, hilarious.”_

_“Fuck you.” Catra tries to snarl but it comes out a strangled stutter from the cold._

_“Hey! Let's not focus on that right now! Madam said she’ll ignore all this, if we take back what the guy stole.”-That’s not true though.- Scorpia interjects quickly, always becoming uncomfortable when any argument happens._

_‘What did he steal?’ Rogelio signs twice with shivering fingers._

_“The brat.” Lonnie says flatly. “Jessi’s kid. Bastard killed her for him.”_

_‘Catra flinches, taking a long gulp of her stew._

_What Lonnie and Rogelio don’t know is that the ‘bastard’ is Jessi’s widow. When he found out about her death, he snuck into camp the same night and took the only thing important to him; their son. Just the kid, no money, nothing that really belonged to the Horde. The whole camp was up in arms about it, except for Rogelio and Lonnie who were scouting out new spots to lay low at. As soon as they came back Shadow Weaver thrusted the mission on them, without explanation._

_What no one knows except Catra was that Jessi tried to run away. Jessi is- was Horde, she belonged to it, so in a sense so did her son. She wanted to defect to her husband, tried to run away in the night and died for it. Leaving the Horde is hard, once you join the family, you can’t just quit. A bullet between the eyes is the only way out._

_There’s a bullet waiting for Catra too. She swallows the rest of her stew, handing the bowl to Scorpia as she stands._

_“The boy is as much his as he is hers.” She chews on a stray bone in her mouth then spits it out. All three are looking at her now, waiting, confused. She rolls her eyes. “He’s the father.”_

_‘Let this be a lesson to you, Catra.’ A voice tickles the back of her head._

_“Wait what?” Lonnie stomps up to her, grabbing at her coat. “Then why would he kill his own wife just to steal their son? He could’ve joined up.”_

_‘One who turns their back on the horde has made mistakes. We all must learn from our errors.’ The voice grows louder._

_“The poor sod didn’t want to join.” Catra slaps her hands away. “He wanted to rescue his boy.”_

_“From what? Catra what do you mean?...” A deep humming sound fills her ears, drowning out Lonnie’s voice._

_‘Teach her to learn from this mistake.’ Leathery hands place themselves upon her trembling shoulders._

_“So- who did?” Lonnie’s spills through the cracks, clenching her fists. “Who killed Jessi then?!”_

_A tall figure steps close behind her. His voice transcendent, venom hidden beneath. ‘All have a place in the Horde, no matter how small.’ Shut up._

_Lonnie grabs at Catra’s shoulders over the hands. Her insistent yelling pulls at her ears. “Catra who!”_

_‘Bring back the child.’ Shadow’s voice creeps in behind his. Shut the fuck up!_

_She rips herself away from Lonnie’s grip and pulls a gun on her._

_‘Do what I ask of you...’ Hordak’s words ring in her ears._

_“ME!”_

-

Catra wakes up warm and in a soft bed with a comforting weight at her side. The early morning sunlight kisses at one of her cheeks, while Adora gives lazy kisses to the other. Their strong arms are wrapped protectively around Catra’s body, hands roaming her back. She tries to keep quiet as fingers ghost over her scars, unable to hold back the soft hum when they press against the soft tissue of her recent scar. 

The scar Adora spent sleepless nights fretting over, effectively keeping it from stealing her life. Catra doesn’t know if she should feel grateful or disappointed for it.

Adora keeps running their fingers atop it, massaging the marred skin over and over, pulling another small sound out of her. They keep touching until Catra can’t take it anymore. She turns her head to them with an annoyed huff, grabbing their jaw between her forefinger and thumb and yanks them into a firm kiss.

When they break apart, Adora stifles a giggle, “Can’t let a girl sleep in peace?” Catra asks, voice rough and tired.

“Y’were tossin’ around.” Adora says, just inches from her lips. “Had to hold ya down so y’wouldn’t sock me one… a fourth time.” They pull back and point to a light cut on theirs.

Catra sits up quickly. “Fuck I didn’t mean to do that.” She thumbs over it, making them wince.

Another giggle bubbles up in Adora’s throat, this time they don’t stop it. “S’fine, I’m here thinkin’ I was the only one who sleep-fights. Glad I’m not.” Their blue eyes shine brightly as they catch the sun’s rays.

A blush burns in Catra’s cheek that she can’t stop quick enough. “W-what time is it?” She looks up past Adora to peer at the clock on their bedside table.

“6:15 give or take, clock runs a bit fast.” They sit up as well, slower than she did. 

Catra watches as the thin sheets slip off their body, revealing the light bruises, bites and scratches she had left the night prior. _Fuck…_ She finds herself staring at their chest longer than she’d like and quickly snaps her eyes up, finding Adora’s boring right into her.

“Like what ya see Ma’am?” They tilt their head and smirk.

Catra hits their arm with a scowl, “Oh please. Virgins are all the same, one good lay and they think they’re hot shit.” She clicks her tongue, but blushes further when they laugh at her. Rude.

“I’m flattered y’thought I was good!” Adora laughs louder, chest rising and falling as they do.- Stop staring what the fuck.- Catra clears her throat, to which they finally stop. “So… had a bad dream?”

Way to ruin the mood dumbass. “Something like that.” Catra runs her hand through her hair, detangling some knots. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Shouldn’t you… shouldn’t you get ready or something?” She sighs, doing her best to keep her eyes on their face.

Adora swings their legs off the side of the bed and stands, stretching slowly and rolling their shoulders. They catch Catra’s stare again and grins. Okay now they’re just being a dick.

“Family ain’t awake yet.” They start, making their way over to the closet. “Thursdays everyone sleeps in. None ‘side the missus is ever awake before 8 today.” Adora seems to be making a show of it, so Catra moves to the edge of the bed and watches them dress. 

Adora tucks on off white button up into faded blue jeans and rolls up the sleeves before turning around. “Y’never wake up before noon so of course y’wouldn’t notice...” Their sentence trails off as they face her fully. Flush creeping up their neck as stormy-blue eyes drop their gaze.

“Like what you see, _Sir?”_ Catra offers, grinning wider as she watches Adora visibly shiver.

Catra found out quickly what Adora did and did not like. They did not like being called ‘baby’, _debatable really_. They did however, absolutely love being called ‘Sir’. So she’s decided to make it her mission to refer to Adora as such, whenever the chance.

Adora lets a somewhat strangled noise as they shift from foot to foot. “You-... You-” They struggle to find words, pulling out another shirt from the closet and throwing it at Catra. She cocks a brow at them. “Yer cute, truly. Now put that on and find yer pants.” They say finally, sounding completely smitten and also exasperated.

“Cute?!” Catra bristles, throwing the shirt as she stands. “Those are fighting words!”

Adora is right, usually Catra is bundled up in the sheets and dead to the world till noon. Today is different though, today Catra finds herself wide awake in the early morning, enjoying the company of this adorably goofy yet strong person. Too excited to finally be rid of this dumb farm, and it’s shady owner. Wanting to be far away from how it sits uncomfortably close to the Waste. A place she’d like to get farther and farther away from. With Adora at her side. 

_‘But how long will they want to be with you?’_ A familiar breath creeps down the back of her neck. ‘ _How long until they find out everything about you. How long until they want to get away from you.’_

“We’ll be long gone before you show up.” Catra mutters to herself, low enough that Adora doesn’t catch it. Too busy fixing their hair, if you could call what they're doing _fixing._

She finds her pants and pulls them on, struggling only a little from the tightness. Adora comes up behind her, placing strong hands on her hips before she even finishes tucking her shirt in.

Catra chuckles, “You really don’t like keeping your hands to yourself, do ya?” 

Adora doesn’t respond right away, instead they pull her back into them and hugs her tightly. “I’m… kind of nervous.” They say after a few moments. “Usually I come right back after I visit Glimmer and Bow. Never stay more than a day or two.” Catra stays still as they speak, listening to each dip and hitch of their voice. “Not comin’ back seems- seems almost wrong.”

“Getting cold feet?” Catra asks, trying to sound playful, “Guess even dusty old barns are considered home.” trying to ignore the bitterness and hurt wringing her heart. _Oh quit being a baby._ If that’s meant for them or her, Catra doesn’t know.

“Catra.” Adora says so strongly it shakes her. “That ain’t it, I was just thinkin’. Six years they raised me y’know, never treated me like family, save for the Missus. She’s the closest thing to makin’ this place home-” The words start coming out quicker and less clearly, that Catra turns in Adora’s arms to hold their hands, soothing them over. “I’m runnin’ away and stealin’ from’em-”

Catra could laugh in their face at that, but bites it back. Instead she grips their hands more firmly, giving a bit of a shake. “If I remember correctly. I’m the one doing the actual stealin’ round here.” She meets Adora’s confused gaze with her own fiery one. “Kidnappin’ the farm’s best wrangler…” she walks two fingers up their forearm. “And their somewhat okay horse.”

Adora shudders at her touch and lets out a weak laugh. “It’s a ranch, why do ya keep gettin’ it wrong?”

“Because I can’t honestly tell the difference.” Catra playfully scoffs rolling her eyes. She also may or may not love how Adora corrects her every single time. Though she won’t confess that out loud. “Listen, Adora it’s _fine._ We have a plan, a pretty darn good one. Just go about today- usual like, and no one will notice a thing.”

“I ain’t good at lyin’ but I’ll try.” They smile and catch her wandering hand, bringing it up to their lips, kissing the back.

“Hmm If y’don’t say anything it isn’t lyin’.” Catra moves away, “I do it all the time.” _Ah._

Adora cocks their head to the side and stares at her. Strong unreadable blue eyes studying her form. They look her up and down a few good times before shrugging. “I figured.” They say, loosening their grip on Catra. Letting her put more space between them. “Hard to be honest when y’weren’t raised to be.”

That feels like a knife in Catra’s chest, she struggles in a breath as she grits her teeth. “Oh fuck off, like these people _raised_ you to be honest. More like y’were raised to be a pack mule.” She crosses her arms tightly over her chest and scowls at the floor. 

_It’s just your nerves, they don’t mean it that way._ Who cares how they mean it, she can easily ditch them in the woods. _But would you?_ She scowls harder between the floorboards.

“Catra I didn’t mean it like that.” Adora starts.

Catra rolls her eyes so hard it gives her a headache. “Sure ya didn’t.”

Adora closes the distance between them again and cups her cheeks, lifting her head up to meet them. “Hey. I really didn’t. I don’t rightly expect ya to open up to me so fast.” They reassure her firmly. It’s strange how less than a month ago Adora and Catra were complete strangers, never so much crossed each other's mind. Yet here they are now arguing like old friends… _long-time lovers even_. Catra quickly bites the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste copper. 

It’s way too soon to be thinking that. She focuses on Adora’s words as they continue to speak. “Maybe I did a little, since we had…” A soft blush tints their cheeks in a pink glow. “S-since after last night y’know. I trust you Catra.” 

Adora gives her a quick peck to the nose and broadly smiles. _This idiot._ Catra finds herself unable to hold back her own smile. She huffs and turns her face away from them. “Y’shouldn’t trust me so easily just cause we had sex once.” She teases.

There’s a heavy pause before Catra feels their hands move to her hips, guiding her backwards. She looks up at Adora and immediately loses the question in her throat. They’re staring at her with that same tentative fire from last night. 

“Really?” is all she manages to get out as they sit her down in a chair “Adora really?” and wordlessly drops to their knees. Catra grips the edges of the chair on instinct. “You wanna do this now? We were havin’ a talk!” Her own flame starts to burn hot in the pit of her stomach.

“We’re still havin’ our talk.” Adora smiles up at her between her legs, strong hands resting atop both her thighs. “But y’made a good point!”

Catra tilts her head to the side and licks her bottom lip. “And uh… What’s that?”

“Maybe we can’t trust eachother right away. Not after just one time.” Adora looks a bit unsure, but keeps both hands firmly on Catra’s thighs. “But I wanna know more about ya, Catra. The ins and outs! What makes ya tick y’know?” They look away from her but keep speaking. “When I was talkin’ about last night I wasn’t just talkin’ about… sex. It was about our conversation.” They move their hands up ever so slowly, leaving trails a fire in their wake. “Y’told me I’d be stuck with you. And I trust you to be good on yer word.”

“So you’re gonna blow me, to get _me_ to trust _you?_ ” The left side of her lips twitch into the smallest smirk.

Adora’s whole face turns 3 shades darker than pink. “When ya put it like that, it makes the idea sound stupid!” They sputter.

Catra’s amazed, truly and utterly amazed with just how dumb Adora seems to be. No... dumb definitely isn’t the right word, they’re a right and proper genius. Went to some fancy school on how to talk ridiculous circles around Catra until she starts to believe them. And don’t get her wrong, she’s starting to, she can’t help herself. This absolute handsome fool is making a lot of sense while making no sense at all. 

She cracks a smile and lets out a bewildered laugh. It’s really loud but Adora doesn’t try to shush her, too eager to hide their embarrassment by unbuttoning the rest of her pants.

That _logic_ is beyond stupid. Catra isn’t weak enough to sob her life’s story to any lass that gives her head _\- OH!_ She reaches down and pushes Adora’s head away gently. “While I… appreciate this, Handsome. Shouldn’t you be doing I dunno, chores?” She’s already starting to feel her heart hammering.

Adora sits back on their legs and pretends to think. They’re definitely faking because they’ve decided to put a finger on their chin and hum. “I’m pretty sure I said no one’s awake ‘til 8. And I don’t have any chores- save this.” They give a gentle pat on her groin and her heart feels like it’s leapt out of her throat. “Until like 7:30-7:45 give or take.” They flash a cocky looking grin at her and raise their brow. “We got an hour.”

“I’ve rubbed off on you, Adora Grey. In one night you’ve become quite the scandalous person.” Catra snorts and shakes her head. If that’s how it’s gonna be. Fine, she’ll play along. Catra leans back in the chair, making herself comfortable, flashing back her own, cockier grin. “Think you can make me trust you?”

Adora’s expression changes into something dark and hungry. “Oh I plan to.”

* * *

She missed breakfast, too busy _flirting_ around with Catra to notice the time. Adora had to rush to redress herself and get to the stables before Charlie got to it first. Her boots are still untied, suspenders down with her shirt not tucked in or completely buttoned. Her hair is all kinds of wild, it’s usually a kept wild look but right now it’s just wild wild. She fixes herself up as quick as she can, using the half high gate of the stables to keep her modest.

Charlie lets out a loud yawn as he trudges up to the gate beside her, side-eyeing her as she pushes her bangs back. She only notices him when he lets out a forced cough. Adora turns to him fully and he makes a noise she can only describe as a dying animal.

“What?” Is all she says. Not gracing him with a goodmorning.

His face is flushed pink along his ears and he’s trying his best not to look at her. “Yer… yer uh.” He motions a shaky hand at her but doesn’t look up at all. “You uh sleep in?” He manages.

Adora follows where he’s somewhat pointing to and freezes. She clamps her hand over the plackets of her shirt and pulls it closed. “Uh... You could say that.” She says as she buttons up the rest of her shirt, pulling her suspenders over her shoulders to look more presentable.

“That ain’t like you. I figured y’were probably upset about yesterday and decided to hide or something.” 

_Oh good his little shit attitude is back._ Adora rolls her eyes and gives him a slight jab to his side with her elbow. “Says the one hidin’ from his daddy all day.”

Charlie tries to jab his elbow back at her, but she moves out of the way, instead hitting it on the wooden support beam. He reels, squatting down and holding his elbow. “Fuck! That’s dirty Grey and you know it!” Adora sticks her tongue at him and walks off further into the stables with a chuckle.

She starts her chores as normal, as planned. The sun is really strong today, leaving the whole ranch warm and dry. Adora leads each horse to the pasture in pairs, leading Swift Wind out last. Charlie stops her halfway out to the pasture, taking his reins from her without so much as a word.

Adora is about to ask him what’s he’s doing, when Mr. Gibson gruffly calls out to her, signalling her to follow him. She quickly does so and can’t help but notice they’re headed straight for the barn. Adora matches his pace easily, catching up to him in less than a couple of steps. 

“Mornin’ Sir.” He doesn’t give her so much as a howdy as they keep walking. His pace is pretty fast despite his height, like he’s on a mission. “Sleep alright?” She tries again.

“Slept fine, girl. Stop askin’.” Mr Gibson stops at the doors to the barn and waits, shooting her a look. Adora stares at him blankly before getting the hint. She pulls at both doors and he stomps in before they’re completely open. He stands right in the center of the barn with his hands on his hips, looking around. The light flooding in from the open doors illuminates him in an unsettling glow. He looks exhausted.

Adora shifts from foot to foot and looks around as well, eyes immediately landing on Catra up in the rafters. She’s ramrod straight and staring right at Mr. Gibson, she watches him like a mountain lion from it’s perch. Adora makes eye contact with her and Catra lifts a shushing finger. Mr. Gibson follows Adora’s gaze but Catra’s no longer there. He clears his throat and brings her attention back.

“What are you lookin’ at Grey?” He demands, voice rough with sleep.

 _Dang, Catra said I wouldn’t have to lie. Uh just don’t say anything._ Adora keeps her mouth shut and smiles at him. His glare bores holes through her and she finds herself cracking easily. “A-a Cat!” She squeaks out weakly. “Saw a cat up in the rafters.”

He looks back up to where Catra was. _It wasn’t a complete lie, Catra won’t be mad._ “Disgustin’ thing. Y’better not be feedin’ it.” She shakes her head quickly. “Get rid of it tonight understand?” She nods her head this time, quicker. 

_Come midnight both me and that Cat are gone._ Adora smiles wide to herself. “Don’t worry sir I’ll make sure it’s taken care of.”

Mr. Gibson nods at her then makes his way over to the ladder. Her heart immediately jumps to her throat and she beelines to the ladder, beating him there and places a hand on one of the steps. 

He cocks a brow at her and scowls. “Charles must’ve told ya how I check the house every sunday.” He starts. “I’ve never checked your room because _I_ _respect your privacy._ But because Sunday is when my partner’s wife is showin’ up. I need to make sure your stuff is tidied away.” Mr. Gibson brushes her hand out of the way and starts up the ladder. Adora follows right after.

“Oh Sir haha y’know I ain’t got much stuff. Couple of clothes, some treats.” She rambles as he pulls the heavy curtains all the way open and reveals a completely well kept, nothing out of the ordinary room. 

Mr. Gibson doesn’t give Adora so much as a minute before he moves about the room, checking every nook and cranny. Opening her closet and picking through it. He even looks in the barrel which makes Adora almost pass out, but finds nothing. _Catra must’ve been in the rafters to hide her things! Oh that smart and beautiful girl!_ Mr. Gibson lets out a huff when he finishes his sweep, circling back to the middle of the room and leans on Adora’s table.

“Sit girl.” She does immediately and he sits in the opposite chair, Catra’s chair. She looks at the floor between his feet, spotless. “Listen, this… woman, my partner’s Missus. She’s a scary thing. Absolutely terrifying that one.” He reaches across the table and grabs both of Adora’s hands. “She means to take you, Adora.” _What?!_

“Uh I… take me? Like hire me?” Adora chews at her bottom lip, looking from her hands in his to his distraught and tired looking face.

He shakes his head wildly, gripping her hands tighter. “No! She wants to take you back!” _WHAT!_ “Y’see she gave you to us, one awful night, she dumped me with this scruffy lookin’ teenager, I thought you were dead at first.” 

Adora listens to him with wide eyes, she hardly remembers that night. She remembers the pain all over her body and the dead eyes of twisted burned bodies branding her. Broken and choked sobs that she can’t remember if they came from her or _them._

“Now, I was used to this woman given’ me horses to rear, not kids. But she insisted, told me I _had_ to raise you strong.” He’s talking fast and frantic, soothing a large thumb over Adora’s trembling hands. She wants him to let go. “Now look at you, you are mighty strong. I’ve done my job now she wants her dues. If she even thinks I’m gonna _let you go_ \- ” His grip becomes tighter. “The bitch has another thing comin’.”

_Let go._

-

_“Adora, Let go.” A calming voice soothes over her ears, yet it holds a firm tone._

_“I’m scared!” Adora cries, holding onto the edge of a sheer cliff, there’s a river below. There’s shouting and gunfire closing in on them. Their carriage had fallen into a ravine and their pursuers were closing in fast. She’s so scared, if she lets go she’ll surely die, but if she climbs back up.- She’s not allowed to, something isn’t allowing her to pull herself up. She looks up and sees her mother looking at her with a sad smile. She’s trying to calm her down but it’s not working. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, her arms feel so weak._

_She opens her eyes again and looks back up at her mother’s reassuring face, trying to take in as many features as she can. Her short clipped hair, the sharp angles of her cheekbones and jaw. Icy blue eyes that only carry warmth and her ever calming presence during tough times. Hope, her mother, places her hands on Adora’s and leans over, kissing the top of her head._

_“Adora, I love you.” She says one final time, lifting her hands away from Adora’s. “You must let go.”_

_She lets out a weak sob and closes her eyes, letting herself fall._

-

“LET GO!” Adora shouts, ripping herself free from Mr. Gibson’s grip and stumbling back. Her chair clatters to the floor with a loud thud, she almost trips over it to get away from him.

Mr. Gibson rises from his seat taking a step towards her, shaken and confused as well. “Adora?” He doesn’t hear the thud of leather boots behind him, but Adora does. _Click._

“Back. Away.” Catra demands smoothly, she has her rifle pointed right at the back of his head. He lifts his hands up slowly in the air and says nothing. She keeps it trained there as she circles around, putting herself between him and Adora. Letting him take a good look at her.

“You.” Is all he says as she presses the barrel of the rifle just under his chin, tipping it up slightly to keep his eyes level with hers. Adora notices Catra has her satchel slung around her, she’s all dolled up and ready to go too. _Did she know something was wrong?_

“Howdy Mister.” Catra purrs, flashing him a grin and baring as much of her sharp canines as she can. Her whole demeanor is different. It’s like she’s commanding everything in the room to stand at attention, anything with eyes has them trained on her. Adora finds it frightening and beautiful at the same time.

Before any more words are exchanged Charlie comes plowing into the barn and shouts. “DAD! THEY’RE HERE! THEY’RE EARLY!” Everyone’s eyes snap to where his voice is, the lip of the second floor obscuring him from view.

Mr. Gibson keeps his arms raised up, but turns his gaze back on Catra. “Go.” He says quietly. “You need to leave now.”

“My hat.” Catra doesn’t move a muscle, rifle insistently pointing at his neck.

Mr. Gibson grits his teeth and scowls. “You’ll find it. Adora.” His gaze falls on her heavy, eyes full of something she can’t recall ever seeing. “Charlie saddled Swift Wind up. Go. Now.”

Catra looks at Adora over her shoulder and points her head towards Charlie. She takes a step and pauses, looking between Catra and Mr. Gibson. “W-what about you sir?”

He lets out a booming laugh like he forgot there was a gun pointed at him. “I may be a right bastard but I’m not gonna let the Horde get their hands on a fine girl like you. I’ll be just fine Adora. Only if you two piss off right now!” 

He catches Catra off guard and grabs the rifle from her, using his strength to yank it out of her hands before she can shoot him. A shot goes off anyway, missing his head and blowing a hole right through the wall of the barn. He trains the gun at Catra and she’s quick to act. Grabbing Adora’s hand, she heads down the ladder first, running right past a startled Charlie. 

Adora doesn’t move an inch, she stares dumbly at Mr. Gibson, confused. He grinds his teeth and fires a warning shot right past her head. That gets her going, she makes her way down the ladder and runs after Catra. Charlie gives her a strange look as she pasts him. Just as unreadable as his father’s.

When she reaches Catra she’s already on Swift Wind who looks none too pleased. He’s frantic beneath her but calms almost immediately when Adora calls for his attention. She looks over at the horizon and sees almost a dozen riders headed straight for them, led by a willowy looking figure. Adora can’t make out any key details from the sun being directly behind them. 

Catra extends a hand to her and yanks her up into the saddle. Her hat she’s wearing hits Adora in the chin- _Oh! He put it on the horse! that’s kind of him!_ Catra jerks the reins hard before she can steady herself. Swifty charges off, barreling straight towards the woods, away from what she assumes is the Horde. 

Mr. Gibson comes running out the barn by himself, aiming at the both of them and firing shots. He’s missing all of them on purpose. “Why’s he doing that? What’s going on?”

“Jesus Adora, you really don’t pay attention. He’s faking them!” Catra bites out, struggling to control Swifty as she speaks. Adora takes the reins from her and guides him faster to the wall of the forest. “I’ll tell you _what’s going on_ . Your foster daddy had a backup plan, I had a backup plan, and the Horde _also_ had a damn backup plan! EVERYONE had a fuckin’ backup plan!”

Adora cocks her head to the side, trying to get a good look at Catra’s face. “I didn’t have a backup plan.”

“Obviously.” Is all Catra responds with as she reaches into her satchel, pulling out her revolver. She lets out a groan again. “Fuck! I forgot it’s broken.”

Adora looks back again, the riders have come a lot closer in a short amount of time. The hooves of their horses sound thunderous and she feels herself clamming up. _Thunderclaps split the air._ But it doesn’t. The sun is out and the sky is clear, there’s not a single big cloud for miles. 

The leader of the riders is no doubt on the fastest horse, because now Adora can make them out clearly. A tall sinister woman is riding hard but gracefully towards them. She looks almost not of this world, like the grim reaper coming to collect the dead. She’s wearing a porcelain mask with a long crack splitting the middle of it. Adora can make out ghastly green spheres from the eyeholes of the mask. She feels all the blood in her body freeze up and she cowers facing back forward towards the woods. She grips the reins tighter in shaky hands. 

_That’s Shadow Weaver, that’s gotta be. No wonder Catra’s freaked out!_

Something whizzes past Adora’s ear and leaves it feeling on fire. She holds the reins in one hand and brings up her other to her ear, pulling back she sees red. Blood. Her blood. She’s been shot? She feels the blood run down from her ear and onto her neck, staining the collar of her shirt. 

More shots ring out, but none of them hit. There’s less hoofbeats too, some of the riders must’ve stayed behind to help the Gibsons.

Catra’s hand claps over hers on the reins, pulling her out of whatever spiral she was falling into. “It’s okay.” She tries to soothe while shouting. “It’s okay I’ll clean it when we’re safe, but we’ve got to speed up!”

Adora nods her head clear. Gripping the reins tightly in both hands again she pushes Swifty into a wild gallop, his long fast strides carry them farther and farther into the woods. She ignores the whizzing of bullets, using her body to frame Catra, protecting her as Swifty jumps over a fallen tree and zips gracefully through the twisting woods. She knows these woods like the back of her hand, she pulls the reins to her left and sets Swift Wind down the invisible path to BrightMoon. 

The echo of bullets fading out, blocked by the shield like trunks of the Whisper Woods.

-

They ride for hours, for as long as Swift Wind can carry them. Adora gave up pushing him hours ago, letting him trot through bushes and over roots alike. It’s dusk in the woods, the only way she can tell is how the trees canopies seemed to be dyed in fiery red. Some light sweeps the woods, bathing everything in a warm orange glow. Catra’s staring ahead along the fading path, she hasn’t said a word to Adora since before entering the woods.

Adora chews her bottom lip. _I should try and make small talk or somethin’._ “Catra?” She says weakly.

“Adora.” Catra returns with a firm voice, it’s different from her usual. It’s dangerous sounding but not for long. “We should look at your ear.” She finishes gently, putting her hands over Adora’s and pulling the reins. 

Swift Wind stops with a grateful huff. Adora hops off of him first, giving Catra a hand as she comes down. They guide Swifty over to a large tree nearby and hitch him to one of it’s jutting roots. Adora reaches into one of his saddle bags and freezes, feeling how full they are. Packed to the brim with food and preserves. It’s been meticulously prepared just for her. Adora swallows a hard lump in her through and finds a little baggy of sugar cubes giving Swifty a few. _You definitely earned it._ She thinks to him, giving a pat to his shoulder.

Catra beckons her over, sitting her down and coming to her side, checking over her ear. “Ear’s still here.” She demonstrates by tugging on it. 

“Ouch.” Adora winces but lets out a short laugh. “I’m glad for it.”

“Me too, dunno how I feel if you’d lost one. Both are important so y’can be at my beck and call y’know.” Catra pulls out a rag and some disinfectant. “It’s gonna hurt a little.”

“S’fine- OUCH!” Adora flinches away from her, clamping both hands over her ear. “You said a little!”

Catra rolls her eyes and chuckles, letting her smile crinkle up to her eyes. _Beautiful._ “Don’t be a baby. I’ve been shot plenty of times…” She trails off like she wanted to say something else but doesn’t.

Adora lets her work in silence, it does only hurt a little. After a while they get moving again, but instead of climbing on Swifty, they walk beside him, both on each side. Adora can hardly see Catra over him save for her hat, she’s much too little. It’s extremely cute, but she knows the woman is scanning the treeline, making sure no one’s sneaking up on them. They’re both defenseless, a couple of sitting ducks really.

It’s complete darkness when they reach the thicker part of the woods. Absolutely no light filters through the tree trunks. Their only source of light is an old lamp the missus must’ve packed, and the otherworldly bluish glow of the woods’ vegetation. They’ll have to make camp sooner or later, and Adora’s hoping it’s sooner.

She doesn’t hope for very long because Catra lets out a short huff and walks to a nearby tree, leaning her forehead against it. “We’ll make camp here, my legs are killin’ me and it should be safe enough.

“It’s plenty safe.” Adora comes up behind her, moving her away from the tree to lean back against it herself and sits. She pulls Catra into her lap and enjoys how she curls into her. Adora feels her eyes getting heavy. Today didn’t go at all how it planned, but she did it. She ran away with Catra, she’s far enough away from the Ranch to breath without someone else breathing down her neck.

Adora holds Catra close and lets herself drift off, just a small nap will do her good, she needs it.

-

Adora wakes up to the sound of crackling wood and the warmth of fire. She blinks blearily and notices Catra sitting across from her, staring. “Hey.” She yawns out slowly.

Catra smiles at her and bites at her thumb. “Was waiting for you to get up. Got some food.”

Adora perks up immediately, scowling when Catra teases her. “How long was I out?” She takes dried venison and bread from her.

“Couple hours. No one’s come by.”

“None will. No one ever comes this far into the woods.” Adora takes a slow bite, watching as Catra does the same. _She really did wait for me to wake up._ She finds herself smiling at that.

“None except idiots I guess.” Catra rolls her eyes and proceeds to devour the rest of her portion. 

Adora hums to herself, finishing hers slowly. Unusual to how she normally eats. Catra hands her a bottle of water and she takes a large swig, immediately coughing and sputtering. “OH yuck! What was that?! Catra!” _Definitely not water._

Catra doubles over in cheerful laughter, snatching the bottle out of Adora’s hands. She downs almost half the bottle, strong jaw turned up as she holds it to her lips. Adora watches the dark liquid drip down her chin and neck, slipping past her collarbone and disappearing into her pillowy… shirt. She snaps her eyes up and finds Catra staring at her mischievously.

The overbearing heaviness in the air is replaced with bubbling excitement. The ranch is far enough behind them for both girls to relax. Catra comes around the fire and scoots closer to Adora, knocking knees with her. She puts the dark bottle of something down in front of them and leans her head on Adora’s shoulders.

“This your first time running from the Horde?” Catra asks, jutting her chin out into the inky darkness of the woods.

Adora picks up a tiny stick and frowns. Of course it’s her first time, first time being shot at too. _Why the devil is she asking?_ The silhouette of the woman riding towards them pops into her mind, striking trembling fear in her heart.

Catra notices her lack of comment and elbows her. “It’s just small talk Handsome.” It’s enough to distract her from that creepy masked face.

“Oh!!” Adora nods and blushes fully, feeling it run down her neck. “Gosh yeah? Is it always that terrifying?” She tries to joke back.

It seems to work. Catra’s hair tickles her nose as she tries to stifle a giggle. “More or less. But you’re safe with me. We just gotta trust eachother.”

Adora grins big and leans more of herself into the tiny woman.“Now where have I heard that before?” She gets a light smack on the arm as a response.

“Haha. Asshole… The sides of your hair’s growing in all bushy.” Catra runs her fingers through Adora’s buzzed undercut. She leans into the touch as Catra scratches at the base of her neck. “Want me to clean it up?” She offers.

“Y’know how to cut hair?” Adora teases more, bringing her own hand up to play with one of Catra’s curls. “Who woulda thunk it.” She earns another smack to the arm, harder this time.

“I’ve cut my own hair plenty of times. Y’think I just let my beautiful mane grow any which way without proper groom and care?” Catra makes a show of running her own hand through her hair and gives an exaggerated flip in Adora’s direction, smacking her right in the face. “Y’want my help or not? Final offer.”

Adora sputters, closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose. She moves back a bit to rub it. “Yeah yeah. That sounds good actually… I can’t cut my hair at all! Usually it’s the missus…” She trails off and stares long in what she thinks is the direction of the ranch. “I didn’t say goodbye.”

Catra stands up and makes her way over to her satchel, pulling out a couple of knives and a razor. “Yeah well you weren’t gonna say ‘bye’ in the first place.” She also brings a pail of water with her “Stream nearby.” answering the question Adora had in her throat. Catra sits on her knees beside her and brings the razor up just behind her ear. The cold of the metal radiating onto her head without even touching her. “Don’t move.” She whispers, pressing the steel to her temple.

Adora jerks forward but Catra’s quick to lift the razor away not leaving so much as a small cut.

“Adora! What did I just say?”

“Sorry! Uh I was thinkin’.” Adora starts.

“Sure you were.” Catra interrupts, lips pressed in a firm line.

Adora huffs out a shaky laugh, but turns slightly so she can see Catra. The embers of the fire illuminate the features of her face, each freckle looks like starlight and her eyes seem ever the more striking. The gold burning fire hot, while the blue simmers with warmth. Intensity is building in both.

Adora looks away quickly and stammers out. “Could ya cut it all off?” 

“Why?” Catra keeps her gaze trained on the back of Adora’s head.

“Well uh… it’d be easier to take care of right? And well… I was thinkin’ that if I’m on the run I wouldn’t want anyone to recognize me! Right?“

They’re a long pause then Catra’s raspy laugh fills Adora’s ears, burning them. “Adora you are so… Wonderfully stupid.” _Wonderful is new… Wait I’m not stupid!_

“I ain’t stupid!” Adora faces Catra again, fitting her with a glare. “It’s a great idea.”

Catra places a hand on top of her head and roughly forces her to face front. “You can’t just cut your hair and then suddenly no one recognizes you. Ain’t in a play and you’re much too handsome for anyone to forget.” She holds Adora’s head steady as she brings the blade back up. “But I agree. It’s a great idea. Even if it’s only helpful to me.”

“Why’s that?” Adora asks, keeping stock still as Catra works the razor over her hair, watching as her longer locks fall onto her shoulders. She doesn’t get an answer.

Catra’s gentle as she works and it reminds Adora of the first time Mrs. Gibson cut her hair. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cloth draped over her shoulders. The older woman’s touch was feather light, using scissors at first to cut away at long honey brown hair. Adora kept wondering why she needed a haircut in the first place. She usually keeps her long hair tied tightly in a ponytail, so it stays out of her face as she works. Mrs. Gibson didn’t answer her, she just continued cutting and trimming until Adora’s hair was cut so short. Much Shorter than Charlie’s who was sitting in a stool facing the corner, mumbling odd numbers to himself. That’s right, he chopped her ponytail off while she was sleeping, so Mr. Gibson had the wife cut off the rest of it.

Adora frowns at the memory, not noticing when Catra put the razor down and saying she was finished. Nails scratch gently at the back of her head, pulling her completely from her thoughts.

“I said I’m done. Don’t have a mirror to show ya, but y’look nice.” She says, brushing the stray hairs from Adora’s clothes.

Adora reaches up to feel for herself. She’s surprised by how soft it feels, like fine baby hair or that of a peach. Her hands keep running over her whole head, enjoying the lightness of it, not that it’s that much lighter but still. Adora only stops when Catra’s hands replace hers, soothing gentle circles on her temples.

“Feels nice.” Adora shudders into Catra’s touch, dropping her hands into her lap. 

Catra crawls into her lap and faces her with a smile, still scratching at her scalp. “Yeah? I might’ve cut it a bit too short but, it should grow back evenly.” 

Adora gives a relaxed hum in response, content in enjoying the feel of Catra’s hands and fingers. She relaxes so easily under her hands. Adora slips forward, pressing her nose into the crook of Catra’s neck. Her shoulders slump as she lets out a heavy sigh. Catra removes one of her hands from Adora’s hair and brings it down to press into her back. She massages out the remainder of Adora’s tight muscles. She can’t stop the whimper when Catra presses over a particularly tense muscle.

They pull apart and Catra brings both hands up to Adora’s face, cupping her jaw. Catra’s eyes bore into hers, vibrant gold-blue only small rings from her dilated pupils. Adora cracks a smile, -it must be dopey looking because Catra’s eyes soften a little-, and brings her hands up to rest on her hips.

Adora breaks the silence first. “We gonna be okay?” is all she asks.

Catra scratches at her scalp again, pulling another whimper from her lips. “Oh Handsome, we’ll be just fine.” She finishes smoothly, bringing their lips together in the gentlest kiss Adora has ever gotten from her.

They move together under the canopy of thick trees. The only shadows casting are their own and the branches of the woods, made by the dying flames of the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I planned. And it's much longer than the last chapters. over 8k words. I got distracted with drawing boobs :^/ Also writing this chapter was a rollercoaster.  
> Onto BrightMoon! yeah yeah yeah!!!  
> p.s. my fic does not take place on earth :^)


	6. Bright City, Dark Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair makes it to Brightmoon with little less than a hitch- but a city as 'Safe' as Brightmoon, may not seem all that safe to a fiery woman like Catra.

Brightmon’s about a half days ride away, they could have made it by now if not for a sudden run in with the Horde just outside of a midway town. They weren’t spotted, but Catra didn’t want to take any chances. She hurriedly snatches Swifty’s reins from Adora and leads them right back into the woods.

Night descends upon the pair as they backtrack deeper into the woods. They’re much deeper than Adora’s ever dared to venture. The lining of the trees look different, eerie and otherworldly, their roots twist wildly and it’s hard to see the road. Adora trips over her feet maybe once or twice, earning a stifled giggle from Catra.

It starts to rain as the moon looms higher in the night sky, causing them to pick up their pace a bit. Luckily the dense canopies of the trees kept most of the shower off them. A while later they found a half hidden cave, nestled underneath a large tree just off the main road. It had thick moss and heavy looking roots obscuring it’s entrance. If not for Catra’s keen eyes, Adora would have missed it entirely. 

They hop off Swifty and Catra beelines for it’s entrance. Before ducking inside, she places a few odd kicks to its outer walls to check if it’s sturdy. Adora shrugs and leads Swifty to another wide looking tree, just outside the clearing. It’s thick branches act as a good enough shelter to keep the rain off him and he bristles and shakes out a few stray drops of water from his mane.

Catra comes up beside Adora a moment later, grabbing for the oil lamp hanging out Swift Wind’s strap. Without a word she loops a slender arm around Adora’s large one and drags her off to the cave’s entrance.

It’s a small space, very small actually, and Adora finds herself unable to stand to her full height once inside. Catra on the other hand has no problem moving about it. Running her hand along it’s wall and standing on her tiptoes to touch the ceiling. _She’s so..._

“Cute.” 

Adora’s not quick to realize she said that outloud, before Catra marches up to her and pulls her down by the suspenders in a playful kiss.

“I’ve said before.” Catra says teasingly, exasperated even. “Them’s fighting words, Adora.”

Adora cracks a smile and nods, returning with a small peck of her own. Catra lets her go and Adora takes a few steps back to properly look about the small space. The light of the lantern does little to keep the shadows off the walls. There’s some markings there that’s hard to see, so Adora steps around Catra, ducking low under a particular odd shape of the cave’s ceiling. They look along the lines of scratch marks, was this a bear’s cave?

Adora shakes the thought and moves away from the wall. “It’s kinda wet in here.” She starts, kneeling down to press her hand on the cold floor. Not dirt, which means it’ll be easier getting a fire going. “Fire’s gonna be hard to start.” She stands and touches the ceiling, it’s cold but fairly dry.

“S’fine.” Catra crooks a finger to Adora, motioning for her to follow. “I’ve started many fires with nothing but a toothpick.” 

They make their way out the cave together and Catra points in a direction. “A stream’s that way.” then in another. “There’s a bigger cave over there. But it probably belongs to a bear. Do. Not. Go there.” She drops her hand to her hip and gives Adora a soft smile. “I’m going to collect some sticks, you get the supplies off that horse of yours.” 

Adora returns the smile and nods once, but Catra stops her with a light grip on her wrist. “Make it quick, Handsome. Air’s heavy so a storm might roll in.” She gives a light squeeze. “It doesn’t seem big… but better to be sure.”

 _Ah… She noticed it too._ Adora relaxes under Catra’s touch and nods weakly. It stormed their second night on the run. A small one really, couldn’t even consider it to be all that bad. But the stress of the Horde and the sudden clap of thunder set them back a full day’s ride. Sheltered within a dilapidated house, Catra held Adora through her tremors, shielding her as best she could with her small frame and soft expression.

One last squeeze to her hand and a tip of her hat, Catra lets go. She settles herself with a hard expression and stalks off between the trees to collect dry wood. Adora watched her disappear before rolling her shoulders and making her way towards Swift Wind.

-

Adora finds the letter buried deep within Swift Wind’s saddlebag.

It’s a small envelope, but thick as well, like whoever wrote it tried cramming as much as they could inside. Adora lifts it out of the bag full and holds it out in front of her face. She squints at the letter, shaking once, then twice. There’s something inside that’s metal and it shifts around at her every movement. _Huh it sounds familiar..._

A small curse calls her attention and she looks back towards the cave’s entrance. Catra’s inside seeming like she’s having a grand time getting the campfire started. Strings of even more curses filter out, echoing off the caves walls and into the clearing. 

Adora cracks a smile before looking back at the letter. She turns it over in her hand and it’s contents give that familiar _clink_ again. The way it’s edges are crumpled up and how deep it was in the saddlebag, Adora suspects whoever put it in there didn’t want it so easily found. She lifts the letter over her head to see if she can make out its insides with what little of the moon's rays she can catch. There’s faint lettering written on it’s back and she squints at the words.

 _“To Adora Grey…”_ Her hands start to tremble. _“From Suzanna Gibson”_

Adora’s eyes widen as she clutches the parchment to her chest, it’s contents letting out another light jingle upon her sudden movement. Something snaps just outside the clearing causing Adora to flinch. She quickly finishes gathering the supplies from Swifty’s other bags before retreating far into the cave.

Catra is squatting by the little fire, poking it’s embers with a long stick and grumbling. She doesn’t look up as Adora settles beside her.

“Guess y’were right- was a nightmare getting this thing started, but hey at least this’ll keep us warm.” Catra cracks a toothy grin but immediately frowns at Adora’s weak reaction. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Adora presses her lips together in a tight smile, forced and distant. She doesn’t know how to bring up any talk about the ranch, the Gibsons, or The Horde after their first night on the run. Usually Catra deflects or flat out ignores her whenever she tries, and Adora _has_ tried many times these past few days.

Adora clutches the letter tightly in her fist and settles next to Catra. Maybe tonight, with this letter, they could talk about it.

Adora feels a gentle hand rub her back and she sighs. _Here goes nothing._ She holds out the letter to Catra, but doesn’t let go when she goes to grab it.

“It’s from the Missus.” Adora says quietly. 

Catra loosens her grip, letting Adora keep it. “Ah, have you uh… read it yet?”

Adora shakes her head. “No.” She thumbs over the wax seal. She’s only ever seen these used for important things. So whatever this letter is, it was important enough to get one.

Catra cautiously wraps her arm around Adora’s waist and holds her close, holds her steady. “Open it.” She presses a kiss to Adora’s shoulder, almost glaring at the letter.

Stealing her breath, Adora nods and breaks the seal.

_My Dear Adora Grey,_

_If you are reading this then that means I’ve become a brave woman. That means I refused to let the horde get their grubby mitts on the most wonderful soul I’ve ever met in my life. Also means I’m dead, if not by my own hands, then by the hands of The Horde. I hope to God it’s the latter, because that would mean what I did, put a knife in their side._

_Adora you were never meant to be some gun-toting, train robbing, good-for-nothing outlaw. Running with the Horde is not your life, and as long as I’ve got a say so, it will never be your life. That terrible night when you were brought to me all battered and broken. I did my best to nurse you back to health, you refused almost anything I fed you, It’s a miracle you survived at all._

_But within a week you were up and walking, running even. Weeks later you were insisting on helping me with chores. You just couldn’t keep still. Months later, my husband would lay even more work on you. Building you up under the guise of fatherly love, when in reality he was rearing you like a horse to be sold away. I resented him for that. I resent myself for letting it happen._

_This pin. It’s yours or belonged to someone important to you I think. You were clutching it so tightly that your hand was bleeding. We couldn’t find a way to open it so the Mister wanted it thrown out. I kept it though, just in case. I should’ve given it back to you sooner, but part of me was afraid that it might jog your memory or something. Like maybe whatever’s inside was a clue to lead you to your real family. I was so scared of that- without having the right to be. And honestly, thinking now. That would’ve been best, for you to run off on your own sooner._

_I’m sorry I kept things from you Adora. I’m sorry I was a coward all this time. It takes guts to fight the Horde. Guts I know you have._

_Adora, watching you grow up was like having the daughter I always wanted, but never deserved. Thank you for being in my life, and I’m so proud of the wonderful person you’ve become._

_Yours truly,_

_Suzzana Gibson_

_P.S. - That girl you keep hidden in the barn. I don’t know how you came by her, but I do know she’s pretty enough to keep your attention. Just be careful around her, she’s Horde or used to be. Promise me you’ll keep an eye on her and promise me you’ll take care of eachother._

_Also, I didn’t want to send you off without a proper goodbye. Here’s some money that I will no longer be needing. Spend it wisely dear._

Drops of water fall onto the letter, blotching spots over the words. Adora looks up expecting storm clouds, only to see the cave’s ceiling and the campfire’s light dancing against it. Her vision blurs as she feels warmth roll down her cheeks. Adora rubs at her eyes instinctively with the heel of her palm, but the tears keep coming. They run down hotter and more frequently until she shudders and a weak sob rips from her throat.

Adora keeps rubbing at her face with her arms, clutching the letter tightly in one fist and the winged pin her other. No matter how much she tries, she can’t stop crying. _Like a dam broke and nothing could stop it._ Not even Catra, as she gently cups Adora’s jaw in her small hands and shushes her. She presses her lips to Adora’s wet cheeks, whispering _I’m sorry’s_ and _It’s alright_ between each kiss. Catra’s words come out awkward and a bit unsure, but Adora appreciates them either way.

“Hey…” Catra starts softly. “Adora, look at me?” She leans back and lifts Adora’s chin, fondly staring into her watery blues. She wipes away a few tears with her thumbs.

Adora tries to find the words, but another broken whimper spills out of her mouth. She sags into Catra’s embrace, nosing into the crook of the smaller woman’s neck to hide her loud sobs. Catra brings her hands around, one scratching at Adora’s short clipped hair, while the other draws circles along her lower back.

Some time passes. Catra had let Adora sob uncontrollably in her arms, for who knows how long. But now that Adora’s all cried out, she sits back- not far enough to break the hold Catra has on her.

She stares into Catra’s eyes before trying to speak, her voice cracks at the first word. “S-sorry.” She says weakly, shaking her head when Catra tries to reply. “Sorry- I’ve… haven’t ah cried like that since I was a girl. Sorry.”

Catra lets out a huff and leans in, pressing a small kiss to Adora’s brow. “You don’t gotta apologize for that.” She lets Adora pull out of her arms and looks at the letter and pin in her hands. Adora follows Catra’s gaze to her hands. She hands over the letter to Catra who takes it tentatively. As she reads it over and frowns. 

Adora rubs her calloused thumb over the faded metal pin that came with it. The weight of it feels familiar, like she just reunited with an old friend. The small latch on it’s side is bent and too rusted to force open, she turns the pin over. There’s something written on the back, worn so much it’s unreadable except for the letter ‘M’. Adora feels like it’s on the tip of her tongue, a name, but she can’t recall it.

“She must’ve written this in a hurry.” Catra pulls Adora out of her thoughts. “Maybe just before the Horde showed.” She picks up the envelope and looks at the wax seal.

“How can ya tell? She couldn’t have known they’d show up that day.”

“She didn’t know they’d show _that day_. But she knew they would eventually.” Catra says flatly, pulling out a folded wad of cash from the envelope. She stares at it for a good second before handing it out to Adora. 

Adora shakes her head and pushes it back towards her. She doesn’t want to touch it, she doesn’t even want to see it because that means Mrs Gibson might truly be dead- gone. And she doesn’t know if she’s ready to accept that. Adora watches as Catra puts the money and the letter back in the envelope and sets it in her satchel.

After a minute, Catra lets out a dry chuckle. “She knows I’m horde.” 

Adora frowns but doesn’t look at her. “I don’t think she blamed ya.”

“I _don’t_ give a shit if she did.” 

Adora chooses to not raise a reply, instead looking back down at the gold pin.

The pair sit in silence together. Adora idly rubs the pin in her hands, as Catra stares into the fire with an unreadable expression. When neither of them go to say anything further, Catra lets out a sound almost like a growl. She gets up and rifles through the supplies Adora brought in, pulling out a skillet, two bowls and can of beans.

All the thoughts Adora had about running away never compared to actually doing it. She’s had fantasies of course, like any teenager would. Fantasies of hopping on the train to Brightmoon for her usual two week visits. She’d send Glimmer and Bow letters in advance, letting them know of her plan. And they’d all live together, run off and become vigilantes or whatever. A fantasy that’s much different from reality.

That short dream she had of taking Catra and Swifty, and just running away into the sunset with them is stupid too. Catra’s a criminal, or was, and Adora was well on her way to becoming one from what Mrs Gibson wrote in her letter. She didn’t just run away into fantasy, she ran _from_ a fantasy- Lightning flashes from outside the cave.

“Catra-”

Thunder rolls in right behind it, bringing Adora’s thoughts to a screeching halt. Almost immediately Catra is settled at her side with a steadying grip on her shoulders.

“It’s okay.” The sound of heavy rain almost drowns out her words but Adora hears them loud and clear. “You’re fine. It’s gonna be okay…”

“Swift Wind.” Adora chokes out, her throat feels like it’s clamming up, and she curses herself for it. _Not now, God._

Catra nods once and gives another firm squeeze to Adora’s shoulders. “Don’t. Move.” She almost falls over as she stands, looking down to see Adora gripping at her shirt tightly. Catra takes her large hands into her small ones and makes her let go. “I’ll be right back, promise.” With that finality she runs out of the cave to check on Swifty.

Adora’s alone for no longer than five minutes, before Catra’s at her side again, soaking wet and cold- but she doesn’t care. Catra has her arms around Adora now, and shows no signs of letting her go. Adora’s world slowly starts to darken as she buries her face into Catra’s chest. Only the low sound of Catra’s humming fills Adora’s ears as she drifts off into a fitful sleep.

-

Adora wakes up to the glare of sunlight filtering through the cave’s entrance hitting her eyes, causing her to groan. A small hand comes up and presses itself over her face, blocking out the annoying rays.

“You’re awake.” Catra says through a yawn.

Adora reaches up and moves Catra’s hand from her face, greeted with an expression that outshine the sun and one Adora doesn’t mind being blinded by. Catra looks at her with softness and care. She lets Adora move her hand to her lap and strokes a thumb over her large fingers.

“Sleep okay?” She asks. Her other hand comes up to pet through Adora’s short hair.

Adora blushes then nods. _Did she sleep the entire storm without waking up?_ She looks out towards the mouth of the cave, then back at Catra. _Did she sleep the entire storm in Catra’s arms?!_

Adora sits up so quickly she pulls a muscle, causing her to wince and flops back down. Catra watches the whole thing with a confused look before her smile turns into a grin and she laughs. Adora’s ears burn as she feels her blush creep down from them to her shoulders.

Adora sits up again, this time slowly.

“D-did you sleep at all?”

Catra’s laughter pitters out except for the stray giggle or two. She shakes her head and her gentle smile returns. “Nah. Someone had to keep watch y’know.”

 _Oh._ Adora looks at her face and notices the light bags under her eyes. “Sorry… you could’ve woken me up or-”

“And have you start panicking again? I don’t think so.” She interrupts, scooting back to sit on her knees and fix her shirt. “Besides I’ve gone days without sleep, former Outlaw y’know. And- Brightmoon’s not much farther now. We’ll get there well before nighttime if we get a move on.” Catra stands, brushing the bangs from her face and grinning. “Also, I want to pass out in a real bed. A nice big one with plush fancy pillows and all the works. And maybe a handsome, _naked_ partner at my side” She finishes with a wink.

Adora sputters, straightening her own shirt and stands up, knocking her head right into the ceiling. “Ouch!” _Forgot how small this cave was._ She rubs the top of her head sheepishly and grins. “R-right right. Uh if you’re sure you’re fine, then we can go.” A growl from somewhere interrupts her and she looks over to find Catra glaring at the floor and blushing. “ _After breakfast_ we can go.”

Catra apologizes over a breakfast of beans and jerky. At first Adora is confused by it, Catra hasn’t done anything she needed apologizing for. But when she levels them with a _please say something_ look Adora takes it.

“Uh apology accepted?” She says tentatively. “What for?”

Catra lets out a huff and rolls her eyes. “About last night obviously. I was being kind of a dick. You know.”

Was she? Maybe, but Adora doesn’t really remember. Last night was a blur of emotions, the letter, the storm, even the run in from town. Too much to remember right now and she’d rather just finish eating. Adora takes another bite of her food and cocks her head to the side, waiting for Catra to speak further. 

“Ugh look, I mean. Your ma’ams knew who I was…” She trails off and fiddles with the empty can. “It just made me upset, her last words to you was to not trust me.”

Adora finishes up her food and hums. “She don’t know you like I do.” Giving a firm nod, “Not like it matters now. She’s... I… I trust you, so don’t worry about that.”

Catra looks as if she doesn’t believe Adora one bit, but accepts it with a smile nonetheless. The pair cleans up their meal and saddles back on SwiftWind. Despite the storm last night, the boy seems in high spirits and ready to go. He nips at Adora’s arms and tries to do the same to Catra’s hat before she literally _hisses_ at him.

“We’re not stopping till we reach town.” Catra starts as she settles in the saddle in front of Adora. “So if you gotta take a piss or something-”

Adora playfully smacks Catra in the arm. “Yeah no, I’m good!” She rubs a gentle circle over the spot. “Also Brightmoon is a _city._ ”

Swift Wind sets off with a gallop, kicking up mud and moss, carrying the two far from the cave.

-

Adora was right, Brightmoon _is_ a city, Catra will give them that one. Also it’s quite possibly the biggest city she’s ever seen- not even the City Scorpia came from could hold a candle to this. There’s a large lake that separates it from the woods, with a long stone bridge that cuts through the middle. The mountains in it’s backdrop are an odd shape, almost looking as if they’ve had their sharp edges smoothed down. 

Brightmoon lives up to its name. There were lights everywhere, illuminating the storefronts and streets. The whole place was powered by this thing called _electricity_ or something. Catra read about it in the newspaper once, though she was a teenager at the time and didn’t think much of anything other than robbing and shooting. Even small homes had it, making Brightmoon one of the most, if not the most advanced city in all of Etheria.

Catra can make out a large castle-like building that sits higher than any other building, looks to be the oldest as well. Adora tells her that it’s the mayor's house, which Catra finds strange. She figured it to be a museum or something, maybe a fort. Not someone’s home.

She feels out of place here, no, Catra knows she’s out of place here. Everyone’s dressed to the nines and looks so happy and carefree. A stark contrast to what she’s used to seeing. It’s like she and Adora strode right into a ballroom- severely underdressed. Especially with how anyone with eyes has them locked onto the pair.

A couple stares at them as they pass by. The overly dressed woman leans over to her also overly dressed husband, and whispers something to him. He looks uninterested until he makes eye contact with Catra, his eyes go wide and fearful. _Huh._

She faces forward when Adora pulls Swift Wind to a stop in front of a small, fancy- jeez everything here is so fancy- Victorian looking hotel named ‘Notes’. They hop off and help her down, before turning to the saddle bags and pulling out their things.

“No.” Catra starts firmly, catching more attention from passer-bys. “Adora this place is-”

“Hey you wanted to sleep in a big bed with soft pillows.” Adora interrupts, setting down a bag at Catra’s feet. “This place got some real soft ones. So I’ve heard from Glimmer.”

Catra shakes her head and groans. “Glimmer- the rich friend?” She rolls her eyes when Adora nods. “The rich friend that can afford it-”

Firm hands grip Catra’s hips and she finds herself being turned. “It’s affordable trust me.” Adora presses a chaste kiss to her lips. “Put the room under the name ‘Grey’ and take a nap.”

“Why? where are you going?” She cocks her head to the side.

“I’m going to meet up with Glimmer- let her know I’m here and uh, explain the situation.” Adora lets go of her and steps back towards Swift Wind. “When I get back we can get your revolver fixed up.”

Catra stares at them, their smile looks tired and their clothes are a mess. Honestly they should both get some more rest before doing anything. But she shakes her head and concedes. “Fine- just come back soon okay? I don’t like being alone in new places.”

“Aw, y’like me.” Adora teases, hopping onto their horse.

“Sure Handsome, whatever you say.”

They wink at her before Swift Wind carries them away down the street.

Catra stays in front of the hotel until Adora is far enough away, they seem to be riding straight for that castle. With a shrug, Catra collects their bags from the sidewalk and makes her way inside. It’s interior is not so different from it’s exterior, the lobby is small and it has a dark wood counter situated in the middle, with carpeted stairs leading up to the second floor behind it. To her left is a sitting area with two sofas, both light pink in color, which contrasts a dark wood low table.

The man at the counter straightens his posture as Catra approaches. He is tall and nicely dressed, wearing a white dress shirt and a deep purple vest. The man smiles at her but the look in his eyes seems like he’s also judging her. Catra ignores it as she steps up to the counter.

“Evening Madam.” His voice is surprisingly soft, maybe he just looks judgemental, but Catra knows not to trust everything at first or _second_ glance. “Single room?”

“Nah- I mean- No, a couple’s room please. Name’s Grey.” She says smoothly, reaching into her satchel to pull out her cash- not Adora’s.

The man quirks an eyebrow at her that she chooses to ignore, before speaking. “Certainly, would you also be needing a bath?”

A bath sounds heavenly right now, but Catra has other plans. “Maybe later. Got some errands to do first.”

The man nods as he writes Grey and their room number down in a ledger. He hands Catra two keys with a smile and she takes one. “Room 6, third floor, last one on the left- it has a wonderful view of the lake. Three dollars a night, how long will you be staying with us?”

Three dollars? Catra figured it’d be more. “Uh that I ain’t sure, have to ask my partner. Is it alright if I pay daily?”

“Certainly Madam, I can take your bags for you if you’d like to do your errands now.” He offers.

Catra thinks for a moment before nodding. She has all the important stuff in her satchel anyway, and Adora has that pin with them. “Sure that’d be great. Uh if my partner shows before I do- uh. Tell them I’ll be back soon?”

They share a nod and exchange more pleasantries before she leaves the hotel. Catra makes her way to the main road before stopping to look around. 

She knows Adora said they’d go together to get her gun fixed. But the sooner it’s fixed the better she’ll feel. Plus Catra already figured that Adora would try to get their friend to fix it for free, and Catra isn’t about hand-outs. She rolls her shoulders and walks past a couple of shops. 

She passes by a nice smelling bakery and decides to look in through the window. The place seems to specialize in miniature goods, and uses it as it’s selling points. Seems smart with how long the line inside looks.

As she walks along the main road, every person she passes turns to look at her or look purposely away from her. It’s unsettling because she’s never been here before and she for sure knows that she only has wanted posters in the waste, and only those who are from the waste should recognize her. Catra pulls the wide brim of her hat further down her brows, and ducks her head lower as she walks. It’s best not to draw attention to herself.

There’s a few people crowding around a board on the sidewalk- it looks to be a map of the inner city. Catra squeezes her way past a few suited men and looks through it, finding that there are two gunsmiths in Brightmoon, but mainly she’s looking for the store’s name. ‘Tip of the Arrow’. 

Adora says it specializes not only in firearms and hunting, but inventions as well. Catra found that interesting to say the least- it’s more of an oddity store.

On the map it seems like it’s connected to a library that’s not far from here. She moves out of the crowd and makes her way down an alley, unaware that someone started to follow her.

-

Catra finds herself walking around for what feels like hours. When not on the main road, this city is like a damn maze. Catra groans in frustration and without looking, walks right into the back of someone. The force causes her to fall right back on her ass.

“Watch it!” She snaps, looking up at a man wearing a very odd shirt that doesn’t cover his midriff.

The man turns to her quickly and his eyes go wide. “Oh gosh I am so sorry. Here, let me help.” he extends a hand to her and lifts her off the ground.

Catra’s revolver falls out it’s holster with a clatter and catches the stranger’s attention. He moves to grab it quicker than she does. 

“Wow this is a beautiful piece.” He starts, turning it over in his hands. “It’s pretty banged up though.”

Catra rolls her eyes at him and dusts off her pants. “Yeah well... I was looking for a smith- but I can’t find shit in this dang place- map was wrong.”

The man turns to her and smiles, bright, beaming, and extremely sincere. Just like the way Adora smiles. It startles Catra, but gives her time to get a good look at him. Everything about this stranger gives off a feeling of warmth. From his bronzed skin tone to his tightly curled hair that looks extremely soft and cloud-like. Catra notices that his smile doesn’t just reach his eyes, but reaches everywhere, like his whole body is smiling.

This is definitely Bow, Adora’s best friend.

“I’m Bow.” He confirms, reaching a hand out again. “Map needs to be redrawn but- you found your smith.”

Catra takes it and he gives a firm shake. “Catra.”

Bow leads Catra a bit farther down an alley, until they’re standing in front of a small shop. It looks nothing like most gunsmiths Catra’s seen. The storefront is much too cozy and _down right cute._ Bow unlocks the front door which has a heart shaped window and walks in, holding the door open for Catra.

“Sorry about the mess.” He starts cheerfully. “I was helping my dads at the library so the store’s technically closed today.”

“Fuck really?-”

Bow waves his hand quickly, and guides her to the counter before setting her revolver down. “It’s fine! I was going to come back and clean anyway. But now I have something better to distract me! Make yourself at home, I’m gonna get my tools and be right back!” He smiles at her with a strangely sad note, but fixes his demeanor quickly and disappears through a curtain leading to the backroom.

Catra looks around the store as she waits for him. There’s a lot of neat things here, half of one wall is lined with stocks of ammo, while the other half has… sewing supplies? She walks along the middle table that’s covered in handmade toys and gizmos. The place even has a small corner of fishing supplies. A ‘sell-all’ store, definitely not the main gunsmith of the city.

Bow reemerges from the backroom and sets his tools on the counter. He also pulls out a weird pair of goggles that seems to have magnifying glasses slapped onto it. He looks downright silly, that Catra lets out a small snort.

He seems to have noticed but doesn’t look offended. “Hey don’t laugh! With this I’ll be able to fix up your revolver in no time. You'll be surprised with how well it works when I’m done.”

“I’ve never broken it this badly before, so it’s always worked well.” Catra corrects him. “How long will it take though? A couple of hours?”

“Well I gotta straighten out the barrel and it seems to be missing the locking bolt pin and cylinder spring. Also the crane is cracked- so I’m going to have to replace it if that’s okay?” He adjusts his goggles and looks up at Catra. “This doesn’t seem like a gun you want to let go of.”

Catra stares at him and nods slowly. “Yeah- it uh… means a lot to me and I was told you’re good at fixing things. But if you say it won’t work anymore. I’ll buy another.”

“Whoever told you that is too kind!” Catra smiles to herself, Adora really is. “I have a few nice ones in the display case, if you want to look! But I’ll fix this as best as I can!” Bow smiles at her before he gets to work. 

Catra nods and looks over at the glass case underneath the counter. All of the guns are really well taken care of, as well as being finely made.

“So what brings you to Brightmoon? Never seen you before.” Bow asked innocently, not looking up from taking apart her revolver. He sets each part out on a white cloth in an organized manner.

Catra hums as she spots a particularly nice looking revolver, a remington maybe, army standard or whatever she remembers Lonnie having. “Not sure, just passing through hopefully. This one’s nice.”

Bow looks up and follows her gaze. “A man traded that in not two weeks ago- completely busted when I got it, but once I fixed it, not a problem since.”

“All these are used?” Catra looks up at him.

He nods and shrugs at her. “Yeah if you want new ones, the real gunsmith is the best bet. But there’s nothing wrong with used ones, if you treat them right.”

Catra nods and looks over to the clock above Bow’s head.

It reads 5:44, Adora might already be back at the hotel. Not that they told Catra when they would be back- but she’d rather _be there_ if they’re there.

“I’m going to head out. Can I pick it up tomorrow?”

“Sure! I’ll call your hotel when it’s ready.” He stands and walks with her to the front and unlocks the door. “What room number is it?”

“Room 6, just call for Grey.” Catra answers quickly, putting her hat on and adjusting it’s fit.

Bow looks like he wants to ask her something but his expression softens. “Sounds good! You have a good day now Miss.”

When Catra exits the store she sees a woman leaning against the wall in front of it. She has her arms crossed and her head down low enough that the brim of her hat hides her face. Catra pays her no mind as she walks past, rounding the corner to get back on the main street.

She should’ve, because in the next few moments, she hears rushed footsteps and feels strong hands grab at her and roughly pin her to the ground. Biting rope is tied around her wrists deftly and then she’s flipped on her back. A mistake for her attacker, because Catra takes that moment to bring her knees up to her chest and plant both her feet against the woman’s stomach, kicking her off. Catra uses the momentum to roll back and stand up, ready to go toe-to-toe with whoever this person is, even with her hands tied.

In the corner of her eye she sees another person come up next to her- and the cock of a gun. She freezes on the spot. “Don’t move. Horde scum.”

A voice comes from her attacker who’s already back on her feet, flashing a shining badge in her face.

“You’re under arrest.”

Well shit.

-

Adora finds herself pacing around her friend’s bedroom. She let herself in through the always unlocked window. If not for how safe Brightmoon’s streets are, and how heavily guarded this house is- easily avoided if you know their patrols- Adora would chew her best friend out for this.

Anyway, sure Adora could’ve come through the front doors, but she couldn’t risk being seen by anyone other than Glimmer first. Adora needs to tell everything she can with her, before she speaks to her mother, or she’ll _never get a dang word in._

As if on cue, the bedroom’s double doors come flying open and in marches a short, yet powerfully built young woman with eyes that sparkle. Though right now her eyes look fiery and her mood sour. She slams the doors closed and presses her forehead against them, letting out a loud frustrated groan.

Adora gives her a moment of silence before coughing in her fist. The woman turns and stares at her hard. “Howdy Glim.”

Before she can get another word in, Glimmer barrels right into her. Adora finds herself smiling as she wraps her arms around her friend in a firm hug.

“Adora!” She starts, words muffled in Adora’s chest. “Thank goodness you’re okay! We thought you’d been kidnapped or killed!”

 _Killed!?_ Adora puts her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders to move her back, confused. “W-what? Well obviously that ain’t true! Since I’m standing right here.”

Glimmer takes a step back from Adora and looks her up and down. “I’d kill you myself if you died.” She shakes her head. “That’s besides the point! You haven’t sent any letters in a whole month and now you suddenly show up in my bedroom, _While!_ This side of the Whispering Woods is talking about _your ranch.”_

“My ranch? How do you know what happened at the ranch?” Adora cocks her head to the side, bringing a large gloves hand up to scratch at her buzzed hair.

“Your hair- Wait, what do you mean ‘how do I know’. It’s all over the paper!” Glimmer says exasperatedly, pulling out a rolled up newspaper from the lip of her pants, holding it towards Adora.

She takes it and as soon as she spies the large black words written across the front, she sputters and feels her throat get tight.

It reads; _Well respected ranch in Plumeria alight in flames, killing a family of three, horses and valuables stolen._

Adora stumbles back, sitting down on Glimmer’s foot bench. Her friend comes up beside her and places a gentle hand on her back. 

“Adora...” She starts “I’m so sorry, I know how much the Missus meant to you.”

Adora only half hears what Glimmers says while she continues to read, skimming over the flourish and scowling as nothing on this paper makes any sense. 

“None of this is right.” Her shoulders tense as she speaks. “None of it! This takes place at night, and- and it says I was seen being taken by-” Adora’s words catch in her throat and she stands quickly. “Catra- I have to go back and make sure she’s okay.”

“Catra? Who’s Catra?” Glimmer stands with her, still trying to keep a comforting hand on her shoulder, despite the large height difference.

Adora stiffens a little but looks down at Glimmer. “Ah.. she’s my girl.” She sputters. “A girl, a friend I got to know that helped me run away from the Gibsons. She might be in trouble now.”

Adora makes her way over to Glimmer’s window, and Glimmer moves quicker to stop her. “Wait! So none of this in the paper is true? People saw the fire… people. People saw _you.”_

“No one saw me!” Adora shrugs. “Because me and Catra left in the morning! A whole pack of riders came barrelin’ in and started shootin’ at us, so we fled! I dunno about the fire, that might be true… the family being killed… might be true. But me being kidnapped is clearly not. As you can see!”

Glimmer waits a moment as she keeps a tight fist in the back of Adora’s shirt. “Okay… Okay then- we have to tell mom. She has all the lawmen in town looking for you… I guess they’re looking for your kidnap- I mean girl too.”

Adora flushes at that last bit but nods as the two move away from the window and towards the bedroom doors. “They got her description in here. She’s wearing that red shirt you got me-”

“Adora.”

“She bled through her only shirt!” Adora shakes her head at Glimmer’s surprised stare. “I’ll tell you later, we need to talk to the Mayor.”

As Glimmer moves to open the door, the handle turns by itself, and in walks her mother, Brightmoon’s mayor. Angella Moon.

“Mom?” Glimmer breaths out. “We uh, were just coming to see you.”

The tall slim looking woman stares down at the friends with a look of appraisal and of relief. But her tone betrays her expression as she speaks.

“Adora. While I’m relieved that you are safe. Sneaking into my daughter’s room is something I’d advise you against.” She keeps both her hands clasped together in front of her. “Specially given as to you are both a victim and a suspect in the killing of your family.”

Adora takes a staggering step back. “S-suspect?”

“Please.” Angella raises a hand to quiet her. “Everyone who knows you, does not see you as a villain. But still be careful. My lawmen saw you ride in with your _assailant._ Do you know where she is?”

“Assailant?! Catra-”

The Mayor cuts in before Adora gets another word. “Ah a _Weaver._ That confirms my suspicions then. Forgive me Adora it was a rhetorical question.”

Both Glimmer and Adora look between eachother and then to Angella.

“The Sheriff already has Ms Catra Weaver in custody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- I'm a spiteful gremlin and I hate being rushed. (also i was having trouble switching from surfer thembo to shooty shoot cowboys...)


End file.
